


神偷

by a306969940



Category: Frozen(Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a306969940/pseuds/a306969940
Summary: Lofter @LOOKINglass小偷Anna X 杀手 Elsa赛博朋克风格俺不会写，缘分到了自然会更新(咕———
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

事情已经很明显了，阿伦戴尔集团的势力已经超越黑白两道的任何一方，成为这座未来城市的主宰。然而资本本身毫无善恶可言，对于它眼睁睁地看着本市的贫富差距在几十年的时间内剧烈演化，在群众的呼喊声和咒骂声中屹立不倒这一事实，安娜并不感到任何哀恸，面汤里面没有阿伦戴尔集团的高耸大楼，也没有在橘黄色灯光下成团萦绕的不长眼的飞虫。她明显更在意后者，筷子拨开缭绕的蒸汽戳进高汤，泡在其中的面条仍然没有失去棱角：那是它筋道的骨。她灵巧地夹起一筷，连着汤汁将面条吸入，飞溅的液滴在油腻的光中迸发快乐与餮足的光芒。她在发汗的间隙望了一眼正用筷子和滑腻腻的鱼丸较劲的汉斯，一个有优雅弯度的鼻梁和大鬓角的公子哥。他似乎从没吃过这种街边摊货色，此时在努力适应的过程中仍抛不下自己的装腔作势，于是显得更加格格不入。  
“吃饭的环节就免了吧。”汉斯没有吃到任何东西，沮丧地放下筷子，被面锅里的蒸汽熏得满头大汗，这把他的尴尬掩饰地很好。“是马提斯叫我来这儿找你的。”他拿出块手帕忙不迭地擦自己的额头，先提出了自己的引荐人。“我们在这里谈没关系吗？”他盯着近在咫尺间吧台里忙碌的拉面摊老板。  
“犬饲师傅的挪威语不怎么好，这也是我喜欢他的原因之一。”她望着拉面摊老板说，和气的老板马上朝他绽放一个满是褶皱的大大的微笑。她也朝他笑。“我还想要一份面，他给钱。”她用日语说，一网面条马上倒进了她的碗里。“真奇怪，你们在南艾尔混的不好吗？想要进驻阿伦戴尔却碰上了麻烦？”  
“更糟糕。我们的人被杀了。”  
“这对于你们这些人来说也不算糟糕。做这行的都不得好死是吗？”  
“不，”他的喉结滑动，似乎被卡住了，“我们根本不知道做了什么触怒别人的事情。无论是谁做的，我们在阿伦戴尔的地方遭到了袭击。这只能说明阿伦戴尔方默认了这场行为。”  
“你们只是不太受欢迎而已啊，这没什么大不了的。”她拍了拍汉斯的肩膀表示宽慰，而他匆忙瞟向她的目光略有嫌弃。这对安娜来说无所谓，毕竟她是个不体面的人，一个贼。  
“看看这个。”他划动手机屏幕，是一段行车记录仪的录像。画面里很昏暗，只有两个人的交谈声。接着他们的面前迸发出一阵火光，破碎声，撞击声，所有的言语都缄默了。在一阵让人咋舌的黑暗等待中，强光一脚踹进安静的凶杀现场，一个女人出现在画面之中。汉斯的手指闯进去猛戳一下她的身影，她不动了。闹市中坐着的两人不明所以地沉默了一会儿，汉斯把一张照片背过去，顺着吧台推给了安娜。  
“他们说，在阿伦戴尔遇上什么困难，寻找恶煞的面孔就对了。这是一个专门替人解决问题的组织。马提斯说，在这方面遇到困难，找安娜·艾雷米亚斯就对了。你们为什么要起这个名字？”  
“因为它读起来很酷。我喜欢‘V'的发音。压头韵会很酷。全社区只有我们这么潮。”她没急着把照片翻过来，“你已经和马提斯商量好价钱了，对吧？你应该知道规矩。先付定金，只收现钱。经过一个成员就得额外抽一次成，这就是我们的‘转手税’。”她用手指敲了敲桌面。汉斯深吸一口气，显然是要把这口气憋在肚子里。他屈服了，从公文包里拿出一沓随时准备好的钞票。“乖宝宝。”她用手随意撩拨，发出哗啦的响声，这就很容易使人满足了，但安娜不会。  
“我相信你看了照片就会知道目标是谁，不需要我提供额外的信息。无论事情的起因是什么，我们都遇上大麻烦了。”  
“你踏进这里的第一脚就已经踏进麻烦里了，公子哥。”拿到钱的安娜也无心呆在面摊。拥挤的霓虹灯光如密集的雨点打在她的身上，她能做的只有在声色犬马中用一件外套把自己围裹，把让然眼馋的财物紧紧掖在内兜里以避免见财起意的凶杀。事实上凶杀总会找上她，不为别的，汉斯给她的那张照片，要她去查的人物，正是与安娜有一面之缘的杀手。安娜想那个人根本不配当个杀手，因为外貌特征过于明显。瞎子才会忽视艾莎·艾雷德尔的美貌。她眼馋艾莎发白的淡金色头发。当然，也只有死人才会忽视艾雷德尔的致命。安娜目睹她切下一人的首级。她仔细思考着和阿伦戴尔只有读音相差的姓氏。艾莎和那个大集团的关系不言自明。  
人为财死，但天经地义。这就是马提斯为安娜上的第一课。人死了那些财产还能有什么用呢，在地狱里向撒旦买杯水喝吗？性格爽朗的马提斯用沙哑的嗓音发出标志性的哈哈大笑，把还是小女孩的安娜举过头顶，安娜并不感到恐惧或愉悦，依旧用那副疑惑的表情看他。“安娜，钱在人死了之后一点用都没有，但它能让你活得像个皇帝。”  
所以不要死不就行了吗？现世的追求和存在危机之间的终极哲学问题简直是自己为难自己的典型笑话。马提斯大笑着嘲讽哲人。安娜拉开了“大众餐厅”的玻璃门，回忆中的大笑转移到了年久失修的铰链上。像每一个温柔贤淑的已婚妇女一样，荷莉玛耐心地擦拭着每一只玻璃杯。虽然他们离那个禁酒的年代相当遥远，但粮食与酒水的供给显然不太理想。不仅仅是阿伦戴尔的地区，这个世界上很多地方的土地渐渐不适合种植食物，更加可悲的是太空农场计划根本就没有长足进步，荷莉玛说只是看看那些航天部门官员的啤酒肚能告诉大家税都去哪了，有这样一个结果毫不意外。在餐厅的方寸之间荷莉玛与外界的联系似乎只有店里的公共网络电视，这个爱看新闻多过连续剧和真人秀的妇女讲起话来让人头疼，但总是引得马提斯和安娜一阵大笑。她没有和马提斯结婚真是怪事。通过“恶煞面庞”组织的努力，荷莉玛的餐厅总能在最紧张的情况下拿下这个街区的酒水贩卖权。作为回报，她餐厅的二楼就是他们的办公场所。安娜朝她打过招呼就跑进后厨的冰库，在还没有被冻成冰棍之前找到暗门开关。按照法律，公共场所都会有监控网络，荷莉玛的餐厅也不例外。但法律没有规定摄像头该面朝哪里。因此它们的视野完美绕开餐厅往暗门的路径。  
粗犷的笔划刻出一个类似“W"的字母。那是胳膊交叠的两个“V”。“Vicous Visage”，这是安娜·艾雷米雅斯小小的犯罪基地。它原本是一套三居室的公寓，和楼下的店铺一起打包出售，经过改造之后较大的客厅堆了克里斯托弗的服务器和一张供大家休息的沙发，大家共同决定因为克里斯托弗较差的生活习惯，他不准在沙发上睡觉。墙上是安娜粘贴委托，以及马提斯张贴线索和分成账单明细表的地方，有一块不准贴任何东西的投影区被他们用胶带贴出来，并撕掉了该区域的所有墙纸。安娜的档案柜和组织共有的保险箱作为另一较大集群和克里斯托弗的服务器组在客厅分庭抗礼。厨房的部分留给了奥拉夫，虽然这块地方的器材和他脑子里的知识都明确地告诉过他，只靠提纯海洛因就能过一辈子花天酒地的生活，这位住在小男孩身体里的化学天才对此并不满意。他为安娜的小团体提供药学和毒理学的帮助。浴室和厕所的部分被他们刷成红色，作为刑房使用，当然也没丢掉它原本的功能。除了马提斯作为组织首领独享的一间私人办公室，武器房对大家的吸引力并不大。安娜把配在腰间的九毫米斑蝰蛇手枪编号早就因为某些原因被划掉编号，她为它起名“格蕾卡-A”。“A”就是安娜的意思，她信任这把枪多过任何武器。  
“两手空空地来，你没看消息吗？我快饿死了。”克里斯托弗抱怨道，他在没开灯的室内对着电脑工作，屏幕的光把他本就因为不良作息而没什么好气色的脸映照地更加惨白。他用了一两秒时间抠了抠下巴上的胡茬，接着分秒必争地敲起了键盘。  
“姐姐我喂你吃颗子弹你要吗？”他没有理安娜，安娜想他一定是天还大亮的时候就来这里帮她破解闪存盘里的东西，一直工作到晚上才没有开灯。这样打压他未免太不人道。于是她去厨房的冰箱，绕开奥拉夫的试剂把速冻披萨取出来，丢进微波炉了事。她没看生产日期，但24小时生鲜超市的货架上早就没有这个口味了。去他妈的食品安全，克里斯托弗应该荣幸自己吃到绝版的披萨。  
“甜心，你哪儿搞到的东西？它差点没把我给呛死。”克里斯托弗经常忘记安娜已经不再是他女友的事实，安娜扭开一只饮料瓶凑过去闻闻，差点被试剂的气味冲晕。奥拉夫喜欢干这种事情好对冰箱宣示主权。罐装啤酒应该是安全的，尽管酒精含量早就一年不如一年，大家都只是在喝啤酒花口味的气泡水而已。她把食物和啤酒端给克里斯托弗，后者的发问她并不想回答。  
“有眉目了吗？”  
“尽管被这套保密系统反制好几次，我遭到了攻击，还差点暴露位置……好在今天并没有白忙活。这应该是一份名单。我还需要一点时间继续破解。”  
“查到是谁发出的名单了吗？如果可以的话，这能买一大笔钱，克里斯托弗。咱们很快就发了。”  
“咱们？几几分成啊？我觉得我至少是七成。”  
“我的建议：尊重我的意见，五五分成。你卖了这份名单至少还得想办法活下来吧？钱不是给死人花的。我还建议你分成的时候算上马提斯，他没准会保护你。”  
克里斯托弗把头偏过去嗤笑一声，“我又不是离了电脑就一无所有的废物，我上大学的钱是进自由搏击俱乐部挣的，安娜，不是所有四肢发达的人都头脑简单。”他确实有一身腱子肉，见识过的安娜对此没有疑问，搏击技巧的方面，他在那个狂野的俱乐部干了四年还没有死就是实力的见证。此时对于要他人保护自己的提议，克里斯托弗除了嗤之以鼻就没有别的反应。  
“你会知道我有多明智的。”她颔首，进度条已经读到了最后，克里斯托弗轻蔑的表情随着电脑上弹出的橙黄色图标一下子消失了。  
郁金香图章。阿伦戴尔科技。  
“操你妈的，安娜。”欢迎使用的问候语弹出来，那几乎就是宣判了他们的死刑。这东西解锁的时候会发出信号。任务已接收。好几条能震动这个城市的人名从底部陆续弹出。“妈的，有人知道我们打开这份名单了！”要不是克里斯托弗使用的是在埃及租下的服务器，他现在就会吞枪自杀。  
“那是什么声音？”安娜望着排列整齐的名单发痴，单调的电子音？不是，“那是金子从天上掉下来的声音啊，我亲爱的克里斯托弗。”  
“你哪里偷的给我还到哪里去！”  
“这有用吗？我们已经看过了，名单已经没有任何价值了。何况他们不会信任我们。不让我们告密的方法就是杀了我们。好在——”  
“这件事情有任何好的地方吗？糟透了，简直糟透了！”  
“好在我们可以赚两份钱。有人出钱让我解决阿伦戴尔的杀手，一举两得不是吗？”她拿出汉斯给她的照片，那是一张新闻照，阿伦戴尔集团作为被告出庭，发色苍白的女人低着头，走在董事会和穷追不舍的记者们的身后。  
“给我查这个人。艾莎·艾雷德尔。”  
“身份已识别，艾莎·艾雷德尔。祝任务顺利。”由阿伦戴尔集团的科技部门打造的运动车型识别出了驾驶者的虹膜和掌纹信息，艾莎要做的只不过是望向后视镜片里隐藏的摄像头，戴半掌手套握住方向盘就可以驾驭这台强劲的野马。漆黑的夜晚中，“凯尔派”跑车的大灯宛如凌厉的双目，在风驰电掣间如同擦着海岸线飞过的闪耀流星。车里的女人并不是造型优美，车身轻盈而动力强劲的跑车爱好者，也不是徒有其表的酒后驾车的嚣张富家女。她在引擎均匀的低吼声中陷入只有自己知道的焦灼，尽管她幽蓝的双眼比得过最冰凉的夜空。


	2. Chapter 2

杀人越货会引火上身，探囊取物才算得上真才实学。马提斯忽悠着安娜去人多的地方摸别人的口袋，警察确实不会对一个孩子怎么办，但她总是会被凶神恶煞的流氓们死命追打。她带着乌青的眼眶去找他，引得的一阵大笑更让人恼火。她蓬乱的红发被马提斯用匕首修的稀烂，在未发育的懵懂童年中常被人认作男孩。即使是清楚安娜性别的马提斯也会称呼她“小子”，“我的教子”。吃一次亏显然还不够，安娜又听取了他的鬼建议：当你打不过别人的时候，被人按住头也要把唾沫吐到他的脸上。于是安娜的两只眼眶都被打的乌青，使见识过熊猫的人们看了格外亲切。在安娜抓狂的怒吼与马提斯放肆的大笑中，他的教子逐渐变成了女人。蓬乱的红发逐渐修长，随着她的奔跑变成了飞舞的狂热火焰，即使安娜没有从他们那里偷去任何东西，关于偷心的污蔑之词变成了如潮水翻涌的骚扰。朝一个勃起的男人吐口水没有任何作用，马提斯叫安娜把割破口袋的小刀对准他们的脖子。野蛮，脏乱，但有效。漂亮的东西始终是有毒的。任何事物，任何人皆是如此。

“但我挺喜欢她的。”她的烟卷是从马提斯手上拿到的，受土地恶化影响的不仅仅是食物，烟草和罂粟田同样在劫难逃。换言之吞云吐雾也渐渐变成了奢侈，马提斯沉湎怀旧情绪的粗劣手卷烟呛得要命，安娜几乎是眼含着热泪站在咸湿海风中的。面前的黑暗海洋没有游乐场挂满彩灯的高大摩天轮倒影，马提斯的笑声也被大海的低吼吞没，紧接着黑暗吞噬了从他们嘴里成股喷出来的烟气，倚着彩灯闪烁的栏杆的两人身影格外渺小。

“美丽的东西都有毒。你完全没听懂我在说什么。”安娜赶到甜蜜湾的游乐场找到马提斯，把名单的事情告诉了他。作为安娜的家长，他掌握了更多的咨询。这也使他的内心五味杂陈。

“她让我想到白色的玫瑰。即使鲜花这种东西根本不在阿伦戴尔存在，对吗？我也从来没有在影像资料之外见过。”

“汉斯的委托怎么办？”他问安娜。汉斯要他们解决杀手的威胁。“如果他知道是你偷走的名单引起的骚乱，会不惜一切代价把你交到集团手中。”

“那就别让他知道喽。”她塞给马提斯一块纯金的手表，出于职业习惯，他马上掂量起它的价格。表盘上有南艾尔的图章，他笑着摇头。对于安娜来说就没有不该掏和不敢掏的口袋。遇上阿伦戴尔集团的杀手时安娜也没手软。但事情的真相远远没有虎口拔牙那么刺激，艾莎·艾雷德尔被扒窃的时候甚至都不是清醒的。安娜直言不讳地告诉马提斯她和艾莎睡过，就一夜。也就是在那天她偷走了名单。马提斯对于艾莎夹在内衣里的银匕首不感兴趣，只有津津有味地回忆着的安娜还在傻笑。

“抛开这些不谈，安娜，为了我们的安全着想，我告诉过你绝对不要插手集团的事情。跟他们沾边都没有好下场。你还记得你的母亲怎么死的吗？”

“正是因为记得才不想放过这样的良机啊。”她朝着海风张开双臂，拥抱它深不见底的黑暗。马提斯的嘴唇蠕动了几下，没有发出声音。他把烟卷塞了进去。

“我可以在生意上的事情提供帮助，但关于你的复仇……我一个子儿都不会支援。汉斯那边你不用担心，如果你非要在集团事务上以身犯险，我只害怕我救不了你。”

“我只是想知道家族真相。”

“万一真相并不如你所想该怎么办？与其后半辈子被集团追杀，像你的母亲被迫东躲西藏，还不如什么都不知道，自在的活着。”他们活得并不自在。这个城市的衣食住行早已被阿伦戴尔集团渗透。

“你得信任我。我知道自己在做什么。”

“我的建议？去找玛琳拿一剂吗啡藏在靴子里，小子。这样你就可以在被抓起来，被折磨的生不如死、把我们所有人供出来之前自尽。”

“我的靴子里放了其他的东西，怕是没有多余的空间了。听你的语气，她又进了批新货？”

“兑在可乐里就像是天堂一般美妙。即使糖浆稀薄，早已经盖不住药剂的味道，人们还是会睁一只眼闭一只眼地慷慨解囊。日子再苦也总是得过。比起沉浸式虚拟现实的电子游戏来说，甜蜜玛琳的风格更老派。但我喜欢这样。安娜，即使集团覆灭也改善不了什么。你的以身犯险真的值得吗？”

“值得，绝对值得。我知道你和妈妈共同谋划着改掉了我本来的姓氏。”

“即使你和那个集团重名，那也绝对不会是你的东西。你没有任何继承权。”他愤怒的语句压得很低。他不想这句话被公共监控网络清晰地录下来。他从来没有骗过安娜，即使在她涉世未深时问起母亲的去向，他残酷地为这个小女孩解释了何为死亡，她的母亲被汽车炸弹炸成碎片的可怕景象。安娜哭了好久，他希望她对这个集团恐惧，以至于永远不敢接近。然而她本身就属于这个集团。过去总会以各种方式找到她。

“还有一件东西属于我。”

“不，别痴心妄想了。我不喜欢那个家伙，和她的父亲一样讨人厌。”

“至少妈妈不会这么觉得。集团的破事儿确实没必要管，这点你说得对。事关我的家人就不一样了。”

“这就是你让她睡你的理由？”

“胡扯，我睡的她。”

“我要是你们的父母，就打断你们的狗腿。”

“骨科医生有的一阵忙了，安娜·艾雷德尔可不是位老实的病人。”

马提斯终于开始放声大笑起来，一股风把烟灰吹进他大张着的嘴里，他开始剧烈咳嗽，乌黑的脸颊因为喘不过气更加紫红，这下轮到安娜嘲笑他了。 时间已经够晚，“女巫眼”摩天轮停转，彩灯也随着发电机一声疲软呻吟全数熄灭。安娜总觉得那声音像是失灵的电梯钢缆发出的心酸磨擦声。玛琳在店内的白炽灯中朝他们招手的身影在昏黄的岸边更加明显。为玛琳提供药品的贩子同样也是“恶煞面庞”组织的连线人。她拿着听筒，望向正走来的安娜的神情十分焦灼，因为电话那头除了他的呜咽便再无其他。

艾莎对玛琳和她的吗啡生意并不感兴趣。接下来要做的事情就是在原地等待就好。接头人已经没有任何价值，她逼他跪坐，手中的钢线拉的更紧，为了不让他在窒息之前反抗，她踹向他的后背，钢线随之吃进他的肌肤，脚上越是使力，他的声音越加沙哑扭曲，什么腥臭而粘腻的液体在他被切开半边的喉咙里沸腾翻涌，紧接着从他的口鼻中喷出。她觉得这样的脏乱已经足够让见识了的人感到恐惧，放开钢线的一头，血迹随着钢线的急速收缩被整整齐齐地甩下，缠回了艾莎的手环内部。正在通话的手机屏幕被她踩得碎裂，一命呜呼般暗下去。她不需要再听下去了，因为玛琳在慌乱中大喊着安娜的名字。

渗透进这座城市方方面面的阿伦戴尔集团轻易就能把安娜·艾雷米雅斯的犯罪记录调度进自己的数据库。艾莎要做的只不过是拿一根她落在枕边的红头发，把自己胳膊上的口红印刮到试剂瓶里交给实验室提取唾液样本罢了。比起在整个地区寻找居无定所的安娜的身影，倒不如让她主动来找自己。艾莎深谙逼迫的手段。在漆黑的等待中她已经为安娜想到了好几种刑罚。名单不知去向这一事实差点没把她逼疯。因为她唯一害怕的事情就是雷纳德的责罚。那是自幼便播种下，直到现在早已根深蒂固的恐惧。就像人类内心深处依旧刻印着作为奴隶的痛。也因此她恨透了偷走名单的小贼，手环检测到她的心率明显加快，这对她而言并不有利。艾莎不会发汗，无处宣泄的能量有可能把她冲的昏倒过去，除了不断注射药剂，她接受过改造的身体也能使她控制心跳，控制呼吸，乃至于控制体温，控制感官。她在这栋公寓楼中纷繁复杂的声音中辨认出了越来越近，目标清晰的脚步声。尽管它随着靠近而越来越浅，艾莎一闭眼就能听见安娜的心跳。仿佛她的心和艾莎的耳朵之间只隔了一层薄膜，透明如同蝉翼。安娜的手伸到背后，艾莎感知到她的体温从被掀开的夹克中跑出来，随着她的动作，金属表面的枪油受热，最为微小的气味被艾莎闻到。格蕾卡。她们互相扒掉衣服时，安娜腰间让人感到不愉快的金属块，她认出它来。半掩着的门被推开了，安娜把枪举在面前，扫视着室内的一片黑暗。安娜身上有独特的香气，她把红发赶到背后，那股香味就从她的脖子上散发出来。也许艾莎会想办法把这股香气保留下来，她现在就得做决定，究竟该把安娜的整个尸体，带着一段脖子的头颅，或者仅仅是皮肤样本，把哪一种带给实验室进行提取。安娜已经来到了她的身后。最明智的方法就是不开枪，安娜刚想开口，艾莎转身便是回旋一踢，精准地把她手上的枪踢开，猛地砸在墙上。

“我还什么都没说呢！这么着急是会死人的！”一缕寒光从安娜的手掌处迸发，直直地向艾莎冲去，安娜自以为这招出其不意，但是她出招的速度对于接受过改造的艾莎而言实在是太慢了，像是停滞在空中不动一样，她一把抓住了安娜击向她的胳膊，把安娜的手腕向外拧，在剧痛中她丢掉了小刀，紧接着艾莎抓住她的肩膀，好像是要来个拥抱一样，她没有。她的膝盖狠狠地击打安娜的腹部，让后者疼的根本直不起腰，任由艾莎拧住她的手腕使她背过身去，利落地用扎线带把她反绑起来，摁在桌上动弹不得。

“我的东西在哪？”她抓着安娜的头发，把她的头死死地压在桌上，把她的脸庞都压得变形。

“真粗鲁。你在床上的时候可不是这样的。”

“闭嘴！”艾莎把安娜掀过来，翻了个面的安娜坚信，即使在一片黑暗中看不见艾莎的脸色，她绝对红透了脸。下一秒一个巴掌落到了安娜的脸上，她的手环从袖口里露出来，发着微光的心脏图标后跟了一个明显不正常的数字。她不觉得脸痛，反而笑了出来。

“还想再见到我的话就直说啊，弄这么大阵仗干什么？有伤和气啊。”她感觉艾莎抓着她的手快要捏出一个紫青的掌印了。她的力气出奇的大，对改造一无所知的安娜对这股怪力啧啧称奇，把她胳膊和后背上，艾莎手指抓出的淤青和血痕当作狂热爱意的表达。她无论什么时候都不脱下自己的手套，即使循循善诱的安娜舔她的手指，想用嘴把它们脱下来，感到手套松动的艾莎就会勃然大怒。都是那天晚上的事情了。现在艾莎的手正肆无忌惮地在安娜身上摸索，摸遍了衣服口袋里的小刀和开锁器似乎都还是不够，她冰凉的皮质手套伸进她衣服里面，直接触摸到安娜的肌肤时让安娜实实在在地哆嗦一下。

“够直接，不过我很喜欢。”艾莎把她全身上下搜索了个遍，甚至内衣的里面也翻找过。没有她的名单。衣衫不整的安娜时不时表白两句，在艾莎听来简直算得上龌龊的骚扰。只剩下最后一个地方，她拉开了安娜的裤子拉链。

”该死，你真不会——”

脱掉她内裤时艾莎的眼睛都没眨一下。安娜觉得很糟糕，因为她硬生生地把手指塞了进去，尚且干燥的安娜被弄得很痛，她没有理会安娜的叫声，戳进深处翻找。除了逐渐涌出的液体就什么也没有。艾莎的底气没有了，本来不该她感到羞愤，她的脸又红了。安娜在她身边喘着大气。

“我的东西在哪？”她质问的语气越发颤抖。

“你能先帮我把裤子提上再说吗？”安娜简直要被气的昏过去。“大小姐，那种东西早我怎么可能随身带着？”

“你一早说了不就没事了！”

“我说了这种话您信吗？”她发现艾莎居然会跺脚，忍不住笑出来。

“把名单的下落告诉我。”

“我想不起来了。”

“那就和我走一趟，你一定能想起来。”

“你要绑架我？”

“对。”艾莎在她的脑门上来了一拳。安娜很确信她在昏暗而污染严重的漆黑夜晚中看见了星星。艾莎弯下腰就把失去意识的安娜扛过肩头，后备箱里有她的位置。她把安娜的裤子往上提了提，总觉得扛着一个露出屁股沟的红发女人实在是过于引人注目。

安娜可真是个麻烦的女人。不管是坐在车上往阿伦戴尔集团大厦飞驰的艾莎，还是在小小的客厅里，调取政府的公路监控看到这一幕的克里斯托弗都这么认为。阿伦戴尔集团的大厦建立在海中，而通过填海造陆住在新陆地上的富人们被称作“海民”，对应的，被赶到峡湾内部的人们也得到上层人士给他们的不太体面的雅称：山民。无论身在何方，只要抬眼就能看见阿伦戴尔集团的大厦。山民们一辈子没有见过鲜花，郁金香这个词语早就失去它原本所指的事物，成为阿伦戴尔秩序的化身。郁金香开在天际，开在云端，与日月平齐。没有人想过这是不合常理的。艾莎的工作就是把那些觉得不合常理的人统统杀掉。至少她找到了安娜，雷纳德即使要怪罪，她找到了绝佳的泄愤对象。她算不上一无所获。后备箱传来异动，她没有在意。普通汽车的后备箱已经足够难缠，何况是改造过的跑车，何况安娜被反绑着双手。她稍微觉得放松，低声吟唱起北风和海浪的歌谣。那是母亲教她的。她的脸在艾莎的印象中已经模糊，犹如失焦的镜头。雷纳德把母亲存在过的证据全数抹掉了，她所有的照片的脸都被刮花真的很奇怪。他不想让人知道的事情，还是不要知道的好。

一台鲜红的敞篷跑车跟在她后面，尽管她转了好几个弯，它依旧死死咬着凯尔派不放。艾莎现在才注意到它，因为红色跑车的车灯根本没有打开。撇开自动驾驶不需要辨认路况的情况，车主也应该知道这是违法的。法律规定了人们生活的方方面面。

她仪表盘上的屏幕突然有变化，根据投射出的全息图来看，车子的后备箱被掀开，像是着凉的人牙齿不断打颤，后备箱的盖子在疾驰的车上不断弹跳。安娜逃了，她怎么做到的？

她这时才想到一直跟在身后的红色跑车，画面马上切换成车后的影像，安娜从容地打开了后备箱，红发在凯尔派的尾灯映射中更加鲜红，在飓风中如扑面而来的鲜红火焰。她抬起手，手中举起的正是一只银质的匕首。还不等艾莎反应过来，红色跑车的车灯打开了，强光几乎让人眩晕。艾莎在瞬息间控制自己的瞳孔缩小，马上适应光线，她一眼就认得出来，这是阿伦戴尔旗下的汽车公司生产的风之子车型。车上没有人，这是当然。风之子也配备了自动驾驶系统。安娜只需要让它跟在她们后面，自己割开束缚然后想办法解锁后备箱就能从容逃脱，艾莎预备急刹，已经晚了，安娜在强光中的黑影起飞，向车子扑去——稳稳当当地摔在后座。

“克里斯托弗，转弯！跑！”

“如你所愿。”远在千里之外的克里斯托弗抓着Xbox控制器，在没人管的情况下把脚放上了沙发，他为了过瘾把风之子的行车记录投放到墙上，不过他的赛车游戏显然要被打断了，安娜爬到了驾驶座进行了认证。

“你好，安娜。”内置系统的女音的问候声传出来。克里斯托弗为失去控制权而扫兴不已。

“你好，盖尔。我需要全部的马力。”

“您确定吗？根据您的驾驶记录和警方处罚，出于安全驾驶的考虑我不建议您这样做。”

“我花了大价钱买你！现在都听我的！”她买回它就拆掉了与阿伦戴尔集团母机的联系。由于奥拉夫喜欢和人工智能聊天，盖尔得以幸免。不过安娜总觉得她很诡异，似乎是拥有智慧。

“已提升至最佳性能，驾驶愉快。”她很识相。但安娜总觉得花时间和人工智能吵架实在很傻。更加紧迫的事情是，黑色的凯尔派已经追了上来，从车子的两侧伸出电弧枪，那不会对车子本体造成伤害，但能让所有操控系统当场熄火。幽蓝的电弧像是把空气劈开的鞭子，野马在鞭笞的声音中更加狂热强劲。好在艾莎本人并不喜欢火药和枪支，坐在敞篷的风之子跑车里的安娜总算是能够安心驾驶。不得不说凯尔派的确是台彪悍的好车，但是搭载着各种武器和性能优越的装甲，这也使它更加沉重。安娜却觉得自己的风之子快要在加速中飞起来了——盖尔真的很轻盈，创造她的是一群只追求速度的疯子，毫不在意坐在车上的家伙会因为过快而失控，然后冲出公路被撞的稀巴烂。好在汽车工程师实际上并不疯狂。盖尔的抓地很好。艾莎发现自己已经以绝对的劣势落后。但至少得死死咬住她，不能让她消失在自己的视野里。

“安娜，你知道吗？刚刚雷纳德·艾雷德尔去世了。就是阿伦戴尔集团的实际掌权的家伙。我最爱看的午夜脱口秀因为这个停播了！”

“死了也不让人高兴，真是恶劣啊。”

“没有驾驶权限，将紧急制动。”

“什么？”艾莎向来不是个善于控制情绪的人，她的心率与体温监测接着马上就失控。车子已经熄火，配合着自动刹车，稳稳当当地停在了公路中心。她在骤停的车内只觉得脑子被血液冲击得肿胀，马上就要昏死过去。凯尔派的所有操作系统已经变成戒备的红色，她看着充斥在屏幕上的锁定图标和关于盗窃车辆的法律条文，一滴冷汗也无法流下。


	3. Chapter 3

当人们回首历史，就会发现科技进步的目的是更加高效的杀戮。威斯顿公爵扫视着配备动力外骨骼的阿伦戴尔集团安保部队，深知他们的杀戮工具还有遗憾，这种遗憾不亚于艾格纳的英年早逝，毫无疑问他是阿伦戴尔科技部门的栋梁之材，即使背负着艾雷德尔的姓氏，他也好，雷纳德也好，都是这个集团的齿轮而已。他为雷纳德的死感到由衷的高兴，他再也无法独吞艾格纳的科研成果，也无法阻止这个集团进行自身的进化。公爵对进化的热衷使他不畏惧天理循环，他在艾莎·艾雷德尔的身上看见了成功。尽管他对于进化所需要的代价一无所知。  
艾莎从已经熄火的车上下来。她的过热随着监测手环的警报，应急程序的启动而有所缓解。她不喜欢这样，蠕动的恶心感从她皮下传来，紧接着是刺骨寒冷，扬起她黑色风衣的海风对比起这股寒意只剩下温驯。不选择进化，就只剩下灭绝，雷纳德不允许她犯下重复的错误，剁掉一指以示惩罚。清醒地看着自己的肉体被蚕食，对艾莎来说是一种极其恐怖的事情。这就是雷纳德所说的进化。她的机械手指扯紧自己的风衣，像是一只黑色的茧。父亲也做过同样的事，但语气温柔许多。而母亲——那个拥有模糊面庞的女人，为这截断指感到崩溃。她离开了他。大人们所说的绝对正确的进化在母亲的眼里原来是一种如此不堪的东西。阿伦戴尔的母机无法连接，艾莎呼叫不到支援，她不明白发生了什么，只能呆在原地等待。临近午夜的海岸公路一台车都没有，她望着远处的女巫眼发痴。没有任何目的的建筑设施，在新陆地区不存在这样的事物。她对那个脏乱而堕落的地区感到好奇。那里的人没有经济实力接受进化，短命，无节制的繁衍，因此拥挤而吵闹。也就是在那里她丰富的感官第一次受到了挑战，她在纷繁复杂的行动、声音和气味中，在如潮水般向她滚滚而来的千万张人脸中，一下子找到安娜·艾雷米雅斯。她很确信这不是偶然。飞速离去的尖叫和哭泣声中，安娜就站在那里，轻蔑地看这个在他们的地盘闹事的杀手。她以为安娜会有所行动，手中的刀刃抓得更紧。她朝艾莎笑，即使她脸上还沾着尚有余温的血。艾莎贴了上去，正对着安娜毫不避讳的目光。不让开就得死。艾莎比她略高，几乎是用鼻梁顶住安娜的前额。我可没打算拦着你啊，你的睫毛挠的我脸上好痒。她的绿眼睛很欢快，她的嘴唇随着微笑吐露出甜美的气息。艾莎在她眼中的倒影逐渐融化，紧接着安娜闭上双眼，她除了一副温和的表情就什么也看不见了。温暖又柔软的东西贴上了她干燥的双唇。安娜吻了她。她将冰冷的，非人的手指放在了自己唇边，而后随着紧握着的拳头收起。她把不堪的进化深深握进掌心，不想让任何人发现。  
直升机螺旋翼搅动空气的声音越来越近，她感觉已经变了个风向，金色的头发向面部拢来。探照灯打下惨白的光，她调整过瞳孔，看到了郁金香图章，是阿伦戴尔的直升机。她挥了挥手，一节梯子从机上丢下，她被拉上去，迎面是全副武装的安保士兵。她不喜欢和集团的其他人交流，而两位兵士也没有告知她雷纳德死讯的意思。没有人来得及为此感到悲伤，他的死亡仅仅是一个开始。阿伦戴尔集团大厦的停机坪很是热闹，探照灯似乎比大楼建成以来的任何一天都要亮的热烈。艾莎感到不舒服，她从呼吸中就能闻到他们从毛孔中散发的恐惧，肾上腺素缓缓分泌的苦涩气味，他们手中冒出的细密汗水浸润手套的味道。她有十足的理由相信，他们手上的枪支不消两秒就能举起来抵住她的脊梁骨。一个矮小的身影在众人簇拥下，注视着即将着陆的直升机。威斯顿公爵。她实在是喜欢不起来一个精明全写在脸上的黄鼠狼。  
“欢迎回来，艾雷德尔小姐。告知你一个很不幸的消息，你的祖父去世了。”  
“什么？”她在直升机搅动的巨大噪音中呼号，“为什么？”  
“他从轮椅上摔了下来，摔下楼梯，就是这么简单。”  
“胡扯！”  
“很遗憾事实就是这样。一场不幸的意外，他衰老年迈，体弱多病，能坚持到现在全都是集团进步所带来的恩惠。然而他倒把你父亲的科研成果藏起来，这是对集团的背叛。现在，把它交出来。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“穆札涅线虫，圣灵之血药剂。据我们所知艾格纳和雷纳德没有留下多余的样本，因为它们是对你量身订造的。所以我们需要你配合研究。”  
“怎么配合？”  
“简单，你的手指是钉住线虫的楔子，是吧？我们得把它取出来。”  
“不。”紫青的血管在艾莎的脸上浮现。她的拳头握的更紧。  
“你这孩子，为什么这么自私呢？”  
你根本不知道这一切有多痛苦。  
“抓住她！”威斯顿公爵比出一个手势，配备动力外骨骼的安保人员在机械的指令下整齐划一，洗练地端起枪支，每一支都精准地瞄向艾莎。她身后的二人也有所行动，要抓住她的胳膊把她扭送。她的力量虽然比不上动力外骨骼，但她知道它们最脆弱的地方在哪。她迅速转身，其中一人已经拿捏住她的左臂，在机械蛮力作用下更加疼痛，就连她皮肤下的仿生线虫也抽搐。越是疼痛，线虫牵动的神经就越是灵敏。在众人还没反应过来之时，艾莎抽出兵士挂在胸前的电刀。她选择原始的武器，不是因为她有多爱小刀，而是即使没有认证，电刀也只是不能发热而已，没有丢掉刀刃的本质。动力外骨骼是有缺陷的，这也就是威斯顿公爵一直感到遗憾的原因：它的弱点是外露的。艾莎一刀捅进它的动力中枢，原本是强化人四肢的外骨骼现在动弹不得，反倒成了禁锢人的枷锁。具有越复杂动作组的外骨骼，对大脑和神经造成的损耗就越大，他们不得不提前编写动作组存储到外骨骼的控制中枢里，这也免不了被入侵的危险。更何况还有外界的破坏。她一脚就把他的脸踢的扭曲，整个人沉重地倒在地上。这还远远没有结束。她把腿掰过头顶，似乎是高高拉起的铡刀。那样子像一个优雅的芭蕾舞者。懂得优雅生活的莫过于法国人，但要记得，断头机也是他们发明的。  
艾莎落下的脚跟劈断了他的脊椎骨，他马上昏死过去。这一切发生的实在太快，以至于那些笨蛋士兵根本来不及对自己的外骨骼发出任何指令。可艾莎不需要任何指令，她只要完成自己心中所想。这就是进化。另一人想要开枪，被她一把拉过手臂，子弹打偏到其他士兵的身上。她抬起手肘，向手臂处的动力中枢一遍又一遍击打，直到她黑色的风衣被更加深沉的暗色血液浸润，把他白银的外骨骼沾上红色，外壳破裂，崩出一串电弧，他再也抬不起开枪的手臂，任由艾莎翻过他没有机器保护的手腕，一口气把电刀钉进去。她剜下了他的机械手，把它从他战时就受损的手臂上硬生生扯下来，埋入血肉的线路在风中挥洒血迹。这就是你要对我做的？她拉扯住义手的连接线，被枪械认可的义手死死卡在板机上，犹如拉线木偶般被艾莎操纵着开枪。骨片和粉红色的糊状物在飞出他脑后的子弹周围逡巡。还不等威斯顿命令，安保部队开放了火力压制的指令，她飞奔起来，机械臂转动枪械虽然稳，但速度太慢。对比起拥有更高进化的艾莎而言，太慢了。威斯顿公爵咆哮，停止开枪的命令还未传到艾莎耳边，她放倒了好几个士兵。威斯顿公爵还在咆哮，艾莎朝着他的脑袋打去一枪。  
“都给我停火，停火！！他朝侧面的副官大吼，夸张的动作幅度救了他一命。原本朝着他脑袋的子弹打烂了他的一只耳朵。所幸只是一只耳朵。该死，只是一只耳朵。他马上大叫起来，就差疼的在地上打滚。艾莎把枪狠狠地摔在了地上。那是她算计好的，最后一发子弹的去向。她打偏了。所有人停了火。她在枪支的凝视下只能举起双手，跪坐下去。捂着只耳朵的公爵气势汹汹地走上来，她翻过眼去瞪这个矮小的男人，他朝着艾莎的小腹就是一脚。监测手环开始尖叫。应急程序，又来了。线虫会在她身体中扩张，催动体内的冷却剂帮她迅速降温。这是为了弥补她生来就不能流汗的缺陷，才不是什么进化。艾格纳明知道这只是让她看起来更像一个普通人而已。为了隐藏同时充当着冷却液接口的楔子，他劝说艾莎用楔子替换一根手指。他精心准备了麻醉，一点痛苦也没有。然而随着宿主身体的生长，线虫也会随之扩张。不属于自身的东西在皮下乱跑乱窜，这就是她噩梦的起源。怪物。艾格纳近乎疯狂的，使她变作正常人的执念反倒成了她的噩梦。无论艾格纳怎么和她解释，他试图说明线虫的扩张是可控的，艾莎根本听不进去。她梦见蠕虫最后钻进了她的脑子。他无可奈何，交给了艾莎一把银质的匕首。银能辟邪。雷纳德在他去世后对艾莎的噩梦不管不顾。银匕首早就失去镇邪的作用，仅仅是她回忆父亲的象征。  
威斯顿公爵摘掉了她的手套。雷纳德在她身上变本加厉实施的所谓进化淋漓尽致地体现在她被根根摘去，被仿生机械替换掉的手指上。  
“哈！这就是了。”他身后的士兵们把她架起，等待威斯顿公爵的命令。  
“把线虫取出来，不要损伤。至于她，留一口气就行了。呼叫二号手术台。”  
“公爵，我们的手术台无法承担如此精度的手术。”即使是接受过改进的机械臂操作手术台，医生们没有信心在不伤害艾莎的情况下取出完整的线虫。它的纤细和密集程度超乎想象，也只有怪才艾格纳能做得出来这种东西。  
“取出线虫的手术很可能会危及艾雷德尔小姐的性命——”  
“那就让她死吧。我们已经找到了新的‘圣灵之血’。”  
“给警视厅传达消息，拘捕安娜·艾雷米雅斯。”  
“罪名是什么？”  
“谋杀艾莎·艾雷德尔，倒卖阿伦戴尔集团财产。”威斯顿公爵因为身材矮小，少有俯视别人的机会，此时正对拼命挣扎的艾莎尽情睥睨。

“有个陌生人一直在盯着我们。”奥拉夫和被谋杀的吗啡贩子非亲非故，被安娜留在车里。她今天穿着黑色套装，这份隆重即使是一个孩子也能感受到。玛琳还留在小贩的家属那边安抚，安娜只是推过去一只装满钞票的箱子就不再逗留。奥拉夫还在车上等她。天上有一些雨，她想说两句好话，说葬礼当天下雨，死者就会上天堂，可是没人信这一套，她自己也是。雨只能带来泥泞，一片背负不起的天空。安娜深知这片天空不仅仅压在她自己身上，正如苦难总不是她一人承受。我们每个人都有各自的痛苦。她学到的一件事就是没有节制的怜悯和悔恨不如实实在在的金钱来得有效。安娜·艾雷德尔是她雇员的保险公司。也许算不上雇员，只是意气相投的人们罢了。  
“我看见他了，现在咱们等他过来吧。你在干什么？”她的皮鞋和裤脚上沾上污水，随意甩在驾驶座内。那样子看起来有些失意。奥拉夫察觉到这一点，孩子总是很敏锐的。  
“我在思考你的逃脱把戏呢，我生日那天你可不可以再表演一次那个魔术，就是把自己绑起来，丢进一个缠满铁链的保险箱沉入湖底的逃脱魔术？”  
“那算不上什么魔术啦。只要会开锁就行。魔术就是魔术师从来就没进去过那个箱子。”  
“即使如此我还是很佩服你能在那种情况逃脱。”  
“总不是被一群人拿枪指着又无处可逃的情况吧？如果不是，那怎么样都不算糟糕。”安娜打开双闪，站在一边的男人走了过来。虽然警察不会把警察这两个字写在脸上，奥拉夫觉得这个不苟言笑的平头男人怎么看也不会是其他角色。他几乎是压在车窗上的，生怕街上的人看见自己的脸。安娜把车窗摇下来，拿出一直垫在屁股下面的记事本。  
“你偷到了他们的账簿。”  
“废话。”这场雨让安娜的心情不太好。她不知道为什么。同时期举行的葬礼也只有那位大人物的。她想艾莎会在送葬队伍的队首，穿她常穿的黑风衣。无论怎么样，死掉的那个都是她的亲人。雷纳德一定没有教过艾莎人情世故。安娜一闭眼就能知道集团内部要如何决定一个杀手的去留。不知道大人物们会不会爱惜自己的刀刃。她希望他们爱惜。  
“我以为他们会使用更便捷更现代的办法记账。”  
“那样克里斯托弗早就把他们的账簿黑过来了。原始的方法笨拙，但也可以避免更加方便的科技犯罪。我们已经帮警视厅达成除去地方帮派的委托了，警官。就像我说的那样，我们解决问题，但从来不取人命。”  
“非常好。合作愉快。警视厅颁布的关于犯罪头目的赏金我会打到你们接头人的账上。另外这几天你要避避风头。集团的人要我们抓你。”  
“为什么？”  
“你真的杀了他们的大小姐吗？”  
“她死了？”  
“他们说你谋杀了她，还把她体内的公司财产拿走了。”  
“我跟这件事情半点关系都没有。”  
“好的。我们的人不会叨扰，代我向马提斯和女族长问好。”警方不愿意动安娜，更不想在北地居民聚集区里引发冲突。那样只会让他们自己死的更难看。基于不杀人的原则，“恶煞面庞”组织暂时被规定为中立势力。事实上他暗地里已经对他们发起了好几项委托。这件事不关乎法律与公正，只关乎市场和需求而已。只要开价就能友好合作，除了街上的女郎，还有谁能这么不知廉耻？但这段关系单纯的让人无比安心。也许他们不想把安娜交出去仅仅是因为他们喜欢有她在的感觉。  
“你看起来不太好。我新做了止痛药，效果应该比上一次更棒，你要试一试吗？”  
“你的止痛药从始至终都没有变过，那就是一颗糖豆，奥拉夫。或者该叫你心理学天才？”她试着调笑，脸却绷得更紧。“妈的，给我来一颗。”  
“良药医的总是心嘛。吃糖会让人感到高兴是常识。”他从随身带的药瓶里倒出糖豆，倒在他没有色素的苍白手心里。所以糖豆看起来格外鲜红。他苍白的头发稀疏地爬在脑门上，眼睛则是粉红色。奥拉夫有白化病。虽然遗传病早就揭开神秘的面纱，与他人不一样就会被孤立。让他在同龄人中受欢迎的是一个小丑穿戴的红鼻子。对于久被冷落的他而言，粗陋的红鼻头给了他人生的高光时刻，其次才是他钟爱的化学。在天才之前他也只是个孩子而已。  
“你今天又不去学校了？”正吃糖的安娜讲话含糊。趁此机会她猛吸了几口气，似乎是要把口水吸进嘴里，俨然一副滑稽的样子。她想把涕泪都憋回去。也许她只是想要流泪，这就够了。  
“学校就是集团针对下一代人的一个天大的阴谋。”  
“无所谓，天才大人。只不过我得在葬礼上抽身去接你，麻烦死了。”她说麻烦的时候，终于一口咬碎糖块。碎渣扎得舌头痛。也许她不该对奥拉夫说这种话。他失去了双亲。她也举目无亲了。  
“是因为他说的‘大小姐’吗？”  
她想要从后视镜看向她发问的奥拉夫。她只看到自己通红的双眼。  
“我想，如果她对你这么重要的话，送她一程也好。毕竟你今天已经参加过一场了。”  
“好，好……你说得对。”她为奥拉夫允许她软弱而感到释怀。他懂的比大人们还多。“我们去新陆地区逛逛吧。看看海岸也好。”她不知道艾莎究竟命陨何处。也许就是这片深海呢？雨水随着行车的加速在风中拉成凄厉的线状。雨刷擦出依旧坚硬的不断堆叠的建筑物轮廓，擦出退避行人的灰暗身影。他们都被甩在了大路后面，所有事，所有人。奥拉夫在这股默哀般的气氛中没有说话，不说话就是对安娜最大的谅解。漆黑的人形立柱突然就钉在了路中间，似乎很确信自己就要和安娜对着干。那是什么东西？她眼看就要撞上它了。安娜踩下了刹车，雨天路滑，她试图点刹，在咳嗽般的减速中他们还是结结实实地撞了上去，那东西倒在了引擎盖上，同车子一起被推出些距离。安娜终于把车停下来了。雨刷不断摆动双臂，刷出艾莎·艾雷德尔的负伤脸庞。她身上的动力外骨骼已经耗尽了所有的能源，艾莎杀出重围，一路走来，只为保护她。  
安娜冲下轿车，扑在艾莎身上。奥拉夫没有动作，他只是个小孩，下了车也没用。安娜自己就能把动力外骨骼拆下来。她把损耗严重的机甲壳推翻到路边，奥拉夫拉开车后座的门让她把艾莎抱进来。坐回驾驶座的安娜又哭又笑，他故意问她：“咱们还去新陆地区吗？”  
“妈的，我一辈子都不想去。”  
“注意谈吐，女士。咱们有客人了。”他看着伤痕累累的艾莎，知道自己真正的止痛药终于能派上用场。她的手指十分引人注目，不消多说他也知道这是阿伦戴尔科技的产物，仿生机械手指。即使艾莎弄得浑身是伤，动力甲也损耗殆尽，但她的手指没受到半点伤害。因为什么东西卡着，手指处本应合上的裂纹没有闭拢。他想轻轻地拉起她的手指查看，触碰到的一瞬间马上就放开了它。  
刺骨寒冷。堵住缝隙的是冰。


	4. Chapter 4

安娜妥协了。她究竟在做着怎么样的可怕梦境？艾莎的短暂清醒中只有细碎的低吼和轻声哭泣，时断时续的声音像是几近溺亡。安娜不理解。在一个神志不清的人面前展现怜悯究竟是做给谁看呢？奥拉夫建议在常规注射的恢复药物中加入镇定剂，她答应了。针管刺破她肌肤时，艾莎扭动胳膊，喊着艾格纳的名字，哀求他住手。安娜把针筒丢了出去，转而抓住她舞动着的，想要抓住救命稻草的手。奥拉夫提醒过她机械手指寒冷异常，她手上有哪怕一星半点的水分，也会马上结成冰。所以安娜铁了心要和她冻结在一起。她笑着和奥拉夫说，冻上了，我的手放不开啦。差点在说话的间隙因为牙齿打颤咬掉自己的舌头。  
“也许你早就醒过来了，却还装着一副需要照顾的样子，抓着我不放。我离开不到半分钟你就能在梦里哭喊起来，是不是过于娇气了？我是个大活人，总得吃喝拉撒吧？”她用手指戳艾莎的鼻子。她沉静的表情随着安娜的动作一阵皱缩。安娜觉得这算是个乐子。电影和文学早就在这片没有了梦想的地方消失了。麻醉品和他人的悲惨境遇才是正宗的消遣。没有人提出“咱们试试爱对方吧”，他们只是蛮横无理地为身体的欢愉开价。也许人们早就对被爱没有自信了，正如失去了想像幸福快乐生活的能力，未来全是由阿伦戴尔集团一己之力规划，人们不需要做梦，只要跟着集团走就行了。  
“都好几天了，我要和你一起躺到发霉啦。再不把你翻个面，褥疮都得长起来了。”安娜知道她这相当于自言自语，艾莎抓住她的手就安心的睡过去了，才不管无聊的要长毛的安娜。有时候她会穿插一些甜言蜜语在其中，想看看艾莎究竟作何反应。没有反应。真让人失望，她喜欢艾莎脸红。于是她后来的每一句话都变成了甜言蜜语。我的公主，我的小雪花，我的小白鸽。在文学早就消失的年代她为艾莎读着情书。警方的散漫通缉没有威胁到正主，却把客户们都吓得不敢出声。在清闲的日子里她忘记了时间，所以“你真美，时间也愿意为你停留”说的很对，安娜觉得说的太对了。她梦想着甜美笑容能出现在沉睡的美人的脸上，没准时间就要为更加出格的美而倒流了。集团有时光机吗？  
她想换个姿势，比如侧卧。手刚从艾莎潮湿的机械手指中抽出，她就低声咕哝起来。妈妈还活着的时候告诉安娜她的睡相很糟糕，而且从来不让母亲离开自己的床铺。所以安娜选择家庭办法，转而把艾莎抱在怀里，脸贴着脸。无论你欲去往何方，我永远伴在你身旁。她从喉咙里哼唱出北地人的歌曲，吹的厌烦了的北风和拍打的厌烦了的海浪。只有人才会觉得厌烦，而它们只是冷静地注视，看着人一次又一次地犯错。古董书籍里托尔斯泰所描述的大河一般的人生，时而浅吟低唱时而波涛汹涌。河还是那条河，人还是那个人。有些事情是不会变的。似乎是经历了好几个轮回，也许是穿越了好几个平行宇宙，她居然觉得她对艾莎的爱从来没有变过，就好像在很久很久以前安娜就爱着她。血缘关系能解释这一点吗？安娜觉得这涉及神秘学。  
她没有唱下去了，但歌谣还在继续，令人惊慌失措。她没有听错，艾莎也和她一起唱起来。你原来一直醒着啊，小机灵鬼。安娜没有出声，直到艾莎哼唱完歌谣的最后一句，接着沉默。艾莎深吸了一口气，安娜脖子上的甜蜜气息温暖地让人毛孔舒张。她不会流汗，所以没有用。有些事情正是因为没有用才倍加动人的。艾莎的手套早就被褪去，她发现自己视为耻辱的手指正抓着安娜的手。上面没有配备传感器，所以艾莎只是猜想她的手很软。她马上把手抽了回去，因为它们的坚硬，线虫带来的强化力量，圣灵之血催化身体带来的机敏反应，对于安娜纤细细嫩的手来说都过于锐利。她就像是一个笨拙的巨人，小心翼翼地要求着自己才好不把前来做客玩耍的小男孩失手勒死。即使只是一个拥抱。笨蛋。安娜似乎也骂她笨。她强势地把艾莎缩回去的手拉过来，然后死死地抓在自己的手里。这也要我教你吗？看着还没弄明白情况，脸上绯红的艾莎，安娜叹了口气，把自己的嘴唇贴上了她的。与第一次不同，艾莎居然皱着眉头，从她的怀里扭开。  
“你是我的妹妹。”  
“那又如何，好姐姐，这次你在上面？”艾莎穿着的就是安娜的睡衣，她熟练地松艾莎胸前的扣子。她的喘气声让艾莎在满面潮红中不知所措。  
“我们这样是——”  
“乱伦？这里可没有阿伦戴尔伦理委员会。再说又生不出有遗传病的孩子。”她不停地亲着艾莎的脖子，锁骨和胸前的肌肤，她的喉咙都在颤抖，呻吟早就把辩驳之辞挤得没有容身之地了。爱她，爱她就好。她没有搞明白为什么，就要对安娜的爱照单全收。就好像见到的第一面她就任由陌生红发女人亲吻。文学早就丢失了，荒谬主义没有等到想要等到的人，倒也算是死得其所。唯一能解释这一切的就是，她们出现在某个蹩脚作家的荒诞剧里，除了狂热的爱和盲从般的相信就别无其它。如果这是真的，安娜·艾雷米雅斯就要动用自己那张小甜嘴向作者要一个她和艾莎的美满结局。至于答不答应呢？安娜一厢情愿地认为答应了。一厢情愿也是很动人的。  
现在她得感谢造物主把她爱的一切都呈在了安娜的面前。她与同样一丝不挂的艾莎紧紧地贴在了一起。她希望自己灼热的双唇不要把她融化，因此更加轻柔。  
我纯白无暇的冰雪女王，请允许我“永恒”地爱你。

“妈妈从那个地方逃出来后才发现自己怀孕了。”安娜把一小块黄油推进煎锅里，这个世界上的畜牧业随着人造畜牧产品的兴起而极度萎缩，阿伦戴尔集团不出所料地拿到了经营权，很快就变成了垄断。橙色郁金香出现在被撕裂的包装上。只要集团愿意，它能决定人们的餐桌上该有什么菜，不该有什么菜。很快法律也颁布下来了，在这片地方所有的畜牧场全都被夺去经营执照，北地人的驯鹿养殖场一夜之间血流成河。于是他们只能大量涌进城市，却又不被新陆地区接受。但这不妨碍他们有声有色的生活。集团抬高人造肉的价格，反倒给了他们这些肉食专家一线生机。  
“所以集团并不知道她还有一个孩子。而我为了调取你的资料，把你的头发和唾液样本送检。只要有人愿意对比，就会发现我们的血缘关系。”说来好笑，集团注销了艾莎的驾驶资格，于是她只能偷出一件半成品的动力外骨骼，凭着机械运作一路从集团大厦，顺着沿海公路走向北地，即使她受伤，昏厥过去，那件机甲依然带着她没有意识的双腿摆动，步履稳定。她醒来才发现自己站都站不起来。安娜在事后扶着她一起去洗澡，结果她无力滑进浴缸的时候，她们又来了一次。筋疲力尽的艾莎不抱怨什么。雨还在下，捧着杯热茶，半卧在沙发里的艾莎为这场人造雨季陷入短暂的怀旧情绪。一些关于父亲的回忆和对母亲的怀念从茶水里翻涌出来，变成清晰可见的蒸汽。冷暖自知。她的掌心很热，热是不好的，于是她把杯子放在了茶几上。  
“妈妈过得怎么样？”她问安娜。  
“早死了。”她把北地特产的培根铺在锅里，接触的一瞬间就爆发出浓烈香气。合成肉和人造肉始终是有差别的。越是说不清成分就越是美妙。艾莎似乎对此结果并不惊讶。在多灾多难的人生中应该对此习以为常，她和安娜都是这样看待。也许只是活着就足以让人头痛。  
“我早就忘记她长什么样了。关于她的照片都没有很好的保留。你有任何资料吗？”  
“我妈四处逃亡的日子里恐怕是不记得照相的。你可以看看我，马提斯常说她的美貌在我身上很好地延续了。吃吧。”缺少鲜蔬的简陋菜肴，几片培根和合成面包。小麦的产量低下，只能和土豆提取的烘干淀粉混合制成面粉。总有种半透明的虚幻质感。  
“这是什么？”她切下一小片吃掉。  
“肉啊。”  
“它有点酸。”  
“因为加了蚂蚁嘛。”安娜话音刚落，艾莎的刀叉马上掉进了餐盘。安娜好像是装作没看见她的反应似的，“这里面都是真正的肉。你们从来没吃过这种东西吧？”  
“可是畜牧业是非法的，你们怎么可能有真肉？”  
“有些事情啊还是不要知道的太清楚的好。人也好，动物也好，不都是蛋白质吗。”  
艾莎的脸一下子变得惨白。  
“欢迎来到凡人的世界，大小姐。”她把另一块培根送进了自己嘴里。残酷的事情并不是转过头去就不存在。只需要心怀感恩地吃下，活下去便是。没有人能够顾影自怜。“我会给你找点素食的。”但安娜还是怜爱艾莎。她点头。  
“现在轮到你告诉我关于老爸的事情了。我没有见过他。虽然一开始就没有印象，所以也算不上遗憾。但我还是想要知道他是个什么样的人。”毕竟是让母亲陷入恋爱的男人。安娜让艾莎把袖子卷起来，从自己的衣服口袋里掏出注射器，清醒下来的艾莎面对针筒镇静许多，安娜抱怨了她在睡梦中的所作所为，听到非牵手不可的内容，她马上用另一只手捂住变烫的脸。  
“他也许是个好人。绝对是个怪人。”她和安娜讲了线虫的事情，安娜说爸爸一定很喜欢波兰语，“穆札涅”就是一个波兰词。她说艾格纳是科技部门的骨干，伦理委员会禁止了克隆技术，于是他把机械器官作为毕生研究的对象。把肉体转换为机械，真是疯狂。这一点也不疯狂。安娜和她说起器官黑市的事情，讲到明码标价的骨与血，通常因为开价诱人，愿意为此出卖自己身体，倒卖尸体，圈养人类的人数不胜数。安娜说这算不上地狱，只不过充斥着过于赤裸的人罢了。艾格纳也许正是见识过这番景象，才下定决心要寻找替代的方法。于是他拼命地向更好，更耐用，更安全的方向进发，期望优质的机械器官能把来源不明的人类器官比下去。她们拼凑着回忆和猜想，得出结论，艾格纳是个善良却古怪的，寡言少语的固执天才。他很早就被谋杀。被杀的原因大多数和他的研究有关。自那以后，失去爱子的雷纳德更加铁石心肠。  
“圣灵之血又是什么东西？”  
“让人死的不那么容易的东西。”出于顽强的生命力，艾莎能承受线虫植入身体的痛苦而不至于自毁。线虫拥有极强的自我保护意识，甚至会提升宿主的身体机能。艾格纳做出过于强大的东西，究竟是想要应对什么情况呢？那与马提斯教安娜割人喉咙的目的是一样的吗？安娜把银匕首交还给艾莎。他要她保护什么呢？  
“全世界都认为是我杀了你。好处就是你在世人的眼里已经死了，只需要躲着集团和他们的眼线就好。我，我可遭殃了，前几天海尔凯特警官还和我说我被通缉的事情。如果你说的黄鼠狼公爵愿意多出点金子买我的项上人头，就难保证有没有人会出卖我了。这里的人啊都是这副德行，前夜还在一起喝酒碰杯，隔天早上就得翻翻自己的口袋是不是少了点什么。”她开始化妆，把自己的皮肤铺成深色。即使是这样她也毋庸置疑是个美人，早就偏离了不想引人注目的本意。她满意地看安娜把自己的眼窝打成暗棕，把眉毛勾勒成凌厉的笔触，以至于那双温柔的眼睛也锐利许多。那也许才是安娜的本色。末了她把黑色的假发盖在外面，现在看起来果真如同另一个人。  
“我得出去一趟，有事可以叫奥肯先生。用这部固话机。”她朝艾莎晃了晃自己的手机，有一条消息通知她前去见面。为了方便她把电话搬到了茶几上，艾莎触手可及的地方。  
“你去哪？”  
“甜蜜湾的怪奇剧场。”  
“需要多久？”艾莎已经开始感到不安了。  
“不会太久的。”安娜看明白什么，凑上她的脸颊匆匆一吻好让她安心。转身欲走之际，艾莎扯住了她的袖子。  
“又怎么啦？我回来的时候除了素食还要带点什么吗？”  
艾莎的力气很大，这毋庸置疑。她一把扯过安娜，使她整个人向自己倾倒。  
偶尔任性一下也是很不错的。  
她们接吻的间隙有轻微而甜美的笑容。


	5. Chapter 5

如果汉斯见到了安娜那头黑发，定要叫他回忆起被自己残忍杀害的姐姐。安娜把自己的古董车开进铺天盖地的雨中，她盯着两把雨刷永远也刷不到的那块让人沮丧的小小的三角形。在现行批次的车辆中，雨点降落在车玻璃之前就会被吹开。但谁都清楚，买得起新型车的人们居住的新陆地区从不下雨。雨的清洁和降温作用早就被其他的科技产物代替，集团一声令下，把所有的雨云全赶到了陆区。于是这场雨将会持续好几周，毫不考虑陆地上的下水道系统能不能承受这些，像是个不负责任的上帝随手就降临的大洪水。集团美其名曰“清洁”。散落在她面颊上的黑色长卷发让她看起来像个古典美人。也许她该再刷两笔腮红，才会与汉斯的姐姐碧姬塔更加相像。她不知道这些，她从未走出过阿伦戴尔。因为起义和罢工，陆区的公共运输瘫痪无几，她只去过她的车能开到的地方，对南艾尔的事情不甚了解。

汉斯喜欢装腔作势。这点体现在他穿着的引以为傲的纯白董事套装上，在这场雨，可以玷污一切的阴霾和泥泞中，他的衣服上一个泥点都没有。很多事情是不需要玷污自己的双手的。在姐姐与丈夫去迈阿密度假的期间，远在南艾尔的他只是雇了帮当地的杀手，把他们度假的酒店射成筛子就万事大吉了。他不需要兄弟姐妹，遗产只会托付给一个孩子，如果他不是那个唯一，就想方设法成为唯一就好了。汉斯的童年在南艾尔的广阔球场度过，他没有资格加入家庭游戏，远远地站在球场边缘捡球，每一个夏天都是如此度过，他迈开大步才追得上哥哥们出于恶意用力击打至场外的球。青草的焦味，因为疾跑，鼻孔和喉咙里涌出的酸涩气息，铺满衬衫背部的汗水死死地把他黏住，然后是蚊虫在他的腿上留下的奇痒无比的咬痕。他也要随着阳光下冷饮表面的水珠分解了。冷饮从来就没有为他准备过，即使是这样，交还球的时候也不能表现出半分不满。他满脸通红地从远处跑回来，发现他们早就拿出备用的球继续比赛。没有人在意他到底去了哪里。他想要把球狠狠地抛向他们的脸，想到他们会用更加愤怒的拳脚回报就作罢。也许在下一次出界球后他就会拼命且漫无目的地奔跑，跑到一个没有他兄弟姐妹的世界。此时他尴尬地站在边缘，扭捏着双腿，不断地弯下腰挠痒才能让自己稍微好过一些。他自傲的哥哥没有戴上头部护具，击球手一棒把他打翻在地，他们吵嚷起来，把自己皮肤抓破的汉斯没有在意这件事情。接着他们大声呼喊起汉斯的名字，他的双眼在鸭舌帽的阴影和贴在面颊上的湿润碎发间跳动，寻找着出界球，天空一片正常。比赛少了一个人就没办法进行，于是倒霉的汉斯马上被他们拉过去当作替补。他头一次加入到他们的比赛中。

少了一个人，他的日子就会好过一些。

他不再想着逃跑的事情。在那片挥洒汗水的阳光下一个恶毒的想法缓慢成型。那双只配捡球的手把他某个兄弟推下了楼梯，锁上捉迷藏的谷仓让人活活饿死，在追求刺激的人威胁他带到家里的可卡因中加入毒药……汉斯掏出了小刀，在舞台上踱步。他划过舞台上的布景，有些是投影，有些是粗陋的实物。他在亦真亦幻的事物中留下一道带血的划痕。警员们按着试图反抗的演员们，毫不在意他反抗的原因是因为新上任的汉斯警督割下了他的一只耳朵。现在原本是耳朵的地方只留下一个泂泂流出鲜血的小洞。他们叫他“王子”。警员从剧院经理的办公室找到了有南艾尔图章的手表，他在钟表滴答声，人们低低的呜咽声和稀疏的雨水声中踱步，皮鞋打在舞台上的声音很清脆。在满地的糖纸、坚果壳和烟蒂中，充斥性暗示和低俗笑话的布景和服装中，他枯燥的等待有些抑郁的意味，在他还未沉浸入哈姆雷特式悲剧的幻想，昏暗的观众席出现人影，他差点大叫“碧姬塔！”，他没有兄弟姐妹，所以把她的名字吞了下去。毫无疑问汉斯是个英俊的男人，他把自己和企鹅人对比的时候清楚地了解到这一点。他通过自己的“奋斗”坐在了自家餐桌上，便发现有好几个姐姐朝他微笑，他回报自己的假笑，敏锐地捕捉到谁是礼貌性的微笑，谁的脸上又真正出现了红晕。他要做的仅仅是争取到单独相处的机会而已。达到目的之后，避免她们说出什么乱伦的胡话，无论是否出嫁，有没有继承权，汉斯一律痛下杀手。最爱他的碧姬塔也是如此。

血流成河吧，阿门。

父亲察觉到什么，命令汉斯去警察学校学习。他意欲把汉斯包装成正派人物，成为他埋在警方的卧底，与南艾尔的军火贩卖生意里应外合。这使他没有办法正式接手南艾尔的生意。于是他以清查走私为名除去了父亲的左右臂膀，这才让他妥协，签署了由汉斯继承全部财产的遗嘱。他还没来得及对父亲实施暗杀，便接到命令进驻阿伦戴尔。如果阿伦戴尔也能分布南艾尔的势力，这也会是他分家的好机会。不过他没有预料到更加恐怖无情的东西挡住去路，阴晴不定的阿伦戴尔集团先是杀了他们片甲不留，而后威斯顿公爵又展现出谈和的意向。他没理由拒绝，更何况公爵以“进化”作为许诺的奖赏。汉斯不善于战斗。金发女人将他的精锐随从全数屠杀时，他好一段时间都不敢出门，直到安娜·艾雷米雅斯因为谋杀艾莎·艾雷德尔被通缉，他从心里赞叹自己借刀杀人的好手段。后一半报酬他从来就没有想过给出。剩下的事情让集团和警察去做就好了，而他只需要趾高气扬地用那块被偷去的内置追踪器的手表为难马提斯就好。接着他受人之托找出安娜，虽然没有发现马提斯的踪迹，帮派不会允许自己的地盘上出事情，他只要在原地等待就好。

“艾雷米雅斯！”他知道在漆黑一片的观众席中蠕动的是谁。随着汉斯的一声呼喊，警员们把枪支对准了偷偷溜进来的安娜。她想要逃跑，汉斯发话：

“如果你逃跑，我就把这些人以袭警为由全部击毙。”

骂声从黑暗中传来。他居高临下地看着女人从观众席走近，走到舞台附近的灯光中。似乎真是碧姬塔翻过眼睛瞪他，他清醒地认识到里面没有任何爱意和恨意。作为最小最弱的一个儿子生来就会察言观色。 

“现在我，汉斯警督，正式拘捕你。”

还没搞清楚为什么汉斯摇身一变成了警察的安娜马上被反铐，汉斯厌恶她的扮相，命人把她的黑发扯下来。

“你必须站起来。”电话另一头冷酷无情的声音这么和艾莎讲。“他们是为你而来的，你得为此负责，你得救出我的教子，即使把性命丢了也在所不辞。”

因为一次性打入太多支恢复药物，艾莎的腿上爬满了紫青的血丝。她咬着自己的袖子，预备打完最后一支镇定剂，对抗之前强行注射带来的所有疼痛。门突然被打开了，毫无预兆。她的瞳孔惊恐地收缩，差点要在沙发上跳起来。毛熊一般的奥肯先生脸上的天真表情看到艾莎的反应一时间充满了不解。直到艾莎的眼睛适应了外面的光线之后，她才看清奥肯先生抱着的东西：艾莎要穿的黑色风衣，她的监测手环，以及杀人工具。


	6. Chapter 6

这令人怀念。

漫天的雨，即将打在车窗上就被马上弹开，在扭曲的一团空气中激起不可见的波点，接着被弹开的轨道毫无规律，似乎是被囚禁在对撞机里的原子相继湮灭，一滴接一滴的雨点，因为车辆无声奔驰而更加密集和疯狂的雨点义无反顾地撞去，成百上千地被相继弹开，混乱，绝对的混乱。骄傲的汉斯选择和另一位警员坐在车后座，坐在犯人的两侧。

究竟是出于骄傲还是怯懦呢？他拒绝坐在前排，也从来不会打开车顶。他能回忆起来自己如何举过一个千斤顶砸向正在驾车的某位手足，也会毫不介意地把肯尼迪总统被刺杀的阴影往自己身上重演。他身边坐着的安娜不安地摩擦着自己的手掌，他没把她看作威胁，那毕竟只是个会小偷小摸的贼罢了。她不会一拳打掉他的下巴，于是汉斯更加傲慢，马上就要把烟圈吐到她的脸上。车子没有开往警察局，他没有缉拿安娜的意思。在雨中愈加阴暗的海洋在他们的一侧咆哮，他跳过司法程序，想要直接把安娜交到集团手里。

坚硬的东西正随着这场雨融化。在安娜被烟气刺激而泪眼婆娑的视线中，汉斯拿起“格蕾卡”，他的面庞和枪支的外壳变成了边缘模糊的色块，“这让人怀念”。他的话语也含糊许多，安娜只依稀地听见了南艾尔划掉枪支编号以便进行走私的内容。烟雾在这片失焦的画面中变得腐烂不堪且沉重，似乎是向上流淌的一滩烂泥。她也沉浸在一片即将融化的假象中，安娜的肩膀放松地向下垂去，她的眼皮随着疲惫不堪的躬身沉重紧闭，模糊的泪水被掸去了，恰如进行注射时护士的巧手弹开针头的药滴，恰如车窗弹开的每一滴雨水。塑料制的东西戳上她的腹部，些微疼痛的刺激，似乎正好扎在她的眼皮上，她凶猛的眼神一下子冲破所有遮蔽，冲破所有绵软的气氛，在汉斯和警员还未来得及作出任何反应的时候，就像一粒发射出去的中子，她解开镣铐的手中的注射器极速冲向汉斯歪过去的脖子，接着只需要推动针筒，美妙的链式反应就要开始了。

“你！你做了什么！”警员马上死死箍住安娜，汉斯捂着针眼，现在该轮到他感到神智不清了。“这是什么？”他怒骂着，询问安娜给他注射的药剂。

“病毒。NH-486型号，纳米病毒。”她在警员的双臂中挣扎着，他的双臂差点就要把她的肋骨箍断，于是她发狂似的在车子中踢着腿，被撬开的银色手铐张大着嘴，钥匙眼里插着回形针，瘫软在安娜的座位上，似乎是被这针刺谋杀。汉斯则咆哮着，让为此分心的司机继续开车。

“快点到阿伦戴尔集团去！告诉公爵我需要医疗部为我——”

“你认为他们真的会医治你，在你毫无利用价值之后？汉斯，你别天真了。”

“你胡说什么？”

“你在把我往集团大厦送，是吧？他们得到了想要的东西还有什么理由浪费时间精力在你身上？更何况——你也不是不可替代的，对吧？你没有留在南艾尔本部，不就是不受重用的最好证明吗？”

“你住嘴！”他一把捏住了安娜的下巴，安娜狂妄的笑容被捏的扭曲，嘴唇弧度向下戳出个三角尖。他没忍住颤抖，之前探子告知他好色的父亲又有年轻新欢。不忠贞且残暴的典型人物，这就是他的父亲，作为第七任妻子仅仅结婚三年就被杀害的他母亲的丈夫。父亲再拥有一个孩子是迟早的事情，要不然就是冠以自己的姓养大一个和自己没有任何血缘关系的野种。无论是怎么样，这当头一棒不会让汉斯太得意。滞留在阿伦戴尔的汉斯显然是对此相当不满。他就差给戳穿真相的安娜一记恼羞成怒的掌掴了。汗水从他的额头上分泌出来，不知是因为病毒的作用，还是他无法摆脱的夏暮阳光，他在濡湿的棕色碎发中看见撞上他视网膜的炫目光斑。安娜说的也许是对的。他怕死。他的骄傲掩盖他的懦弱。他青筋暴起，攥紧拳头，自始至终没有挥出一拳。

“最开始，你会觉得有些头晕，接着你的嘴里会发苦，想要喝水，你的呼吸道会逐渐被感染，发展成咳血，皮肤表皮溃烂，最终以器官衰竭结束。你知道最棒的部分是什么吗？你会死的很慢，远超你能想象到的任何酷刑……”

“我不想再听下去了，我需要解药。”汉斯不掐着安娜了，转而扶着自己愈发沉重的额头。酸涩的气味从喉管里涌出来，似乎每一个征兆都在预示着安娜所说的病情确凿。他食物中毒的兄弟因为自己的呕吐物被活活憋死。汉斯一下子回忆起他被憋的紫青的肿胀脸颊。据为他收尸的人说，那阵气味恶臭难闻，似乎是陈尸在潮湿闷热的热带雨林的溃烂外星物种。他趁他们还是孩子的时候动手谋杀，恐怖的死亡景象钉满了那面叫做“童年”的墙。你总有一天也会变成这样。咱们都不得好死，安娜说。

“好办，放我走，解药我会快递到你的办公桌面前的。”

“我怎么确认你不会食言？”

“你已经知道剧团在哪了，大不了再做一次和之前一摸一样的事情。我不拿他们的命开玩笑。”

“好……如果你耍我，你就等着街上血流成河吧。”

“我讲信用，汉斯，不像你。”

“快滚！”

他还没来得及咆哮着让另一侧的警员挪开屁股，再把安娜扔出车外，对讲机的红灯亮起来，冒失鬼急促地呼喊起来，他差点要对对讲机咆哮，即使没有人为他按下通话键。“警署大楼呼叫支援！重复，警署大楼呼叫支援！请在D3-7区的警力立即撤回！请……立即撤回！特警队立即取消甜蜜湾行动！请立即撤回！重复，请特警队立即撤回！”

“王子，咱们怎么办？”随车的人员全都是隶属南艾尔势力的人员，他们不听警局其他人的命令，只听从汉斯发号施令。

“回拨，我得了解状况！”驾车的警员会意，按下了回拨的按钮。“我是汉斯警督，究竟发生了什么？”

“有个戴蓝色斗士面具的暴徒正在袭击大楼！目测为女性，身高约六英尺，黑衣，手持打刀……”

“你们这些真枪实弹的干不过一个拿刀的？”

“不，这不一样……您快来吧！我们需要更多警力！”

“愣着干什么？快把她扔下去，咱们走！”

从警车上被丢出来的安娜在地上打了好几个滚，撞到公路护栏才作罢。粘腻的泥点爬上她的脸颊，她后仰过去，红发浸入泥水平铺展开，她的身子在雨中发抖。不，那才不是因为寒冷和啜泣。一开始只是嗤笑，然后竟纵声大笑起来。汉斯真是太好骗了，那只药剂只不过是艾莎的恢复药物而已，她笑的差点要就着这片地上的泥泞打几个滚。现在唯一要面对的问题是如何回去。她站起来，向朝她行驶来的车辆伸出手臂。她努力地把泥水向两颊后刮去，好给愿意搭载她的司机一个好印象。

蓝色斗士面具，搞什么？安娜告诉司机她要先去24小时生鲜超市。他不是个喜欢收拾的家伙，中餐的快餐盒就这么堆在仪表盘上，接着就是盒子里早就凝固的黄棕色油脂，盒子外印着的红龙标志。这让她想到海尔凯特警官同样凌乱不堪的桌面。他只是个小警员，从刑警临时拉过来当作这个注定被抛弃的地区的警探。对于他而言，所有的努力就是让他能够顺利退休，拿那一笔安稳的退休金就好。他想要在退休后依然得到人们的赞许，他是个好警察。安娜想。她与警察做第一笔生意，她亲自去海尔凯特那间和他人共用的办公室，他正在修补自己警队俱乐部的夹克，背部绣着一头红龙。会缝纫是每个单身汉必须掌握的绝活，他这样和安娜调笑。安娜说她也算半个裁缝，袖子里面总会藏着根缝衣针，只不过用途不一样而已。她用它撬锁。司机挂在后视镜上的小吊饰随着行车摇晃发出丁零当啷的清脆声音，她觉得很宁静，在路途上小睡一会儿也未尝不可。

刀刃与警棍交织碰撞，艾莎抬过剑刃，贴上背部，警棍马上被卸掉力道，顺着歪倒的刀刃偏斜出去，只剩下剑身颤抖的微微清脆嗡鸣，敲进闭眼沉思的安娜脑中。斗士面具。奥肯先生曾经也是自由搏击俱乐部的金腰带冠军。他有一整面墙的展览品：落败于他的斗士的面具。

艾莎低声说，要蓝色的。

“我以为黑色更配你呢，不过选你喜欢的就好，绝对能掩盖身份。”奥肯先生面相温和，怎么看都不像是在自由搏击俱乐部大杀特杀的赢家。虎背熊腰的他伸出胳膊去取艾莎够不到的蓝色斗士面具，艾莎才不会承认自己其实喜欢这种稚嫩而花里胡哨的东西，嘴上什么都不说，像个小孩似的紧紧抓住它，仿佛迫不及待地想要试穿。

“我得说上面的花纹会让你看上去更像个凶恶的暴徒。”奥肯打开一面墙，各色武器陈列在暗墙里。自由搏击里也有加入随机武器的玩法，至于会不会闹出人命从来不是经理该考虑的问题。斗士就是这样：只要人声鼎沸就能忘却自己是个肉体凡胎，在狂热的战斗中迷失自我的悲惨生物。

“我不喜欢枪支。”

“改造人小姐，那我向你推荐这个。”他拉出一只盒子，“不知道安娜怎么偷来的，我觉得很有异国风情便高价收下了。你看。”

青色刀鞘，白色柄卷的打刀。她伸出拇指把它推开，流水一般的刀纹浮现在眼前。

“据说刀条是某个刀匠竭尽全力打造的杰作，希望籍此让世人记住。为了完美他拒绝在刀刃上做任何雕花。在流落已久后，没有人记得这把旷世名作出自何人之手，想来这个世界总是让人事与愿违的。”

“那样也很美。我就要这个了。”

“这不是无偿的，我会把账单给你。”

“记在安娜账上。”她笃信能把安娜救回来。

“老乡，你怎么总打喷涕？祝福你。”司机示意安娜拉开暗格取出纸巾一用，安娜听到他的口音就知道他打哪儿来，聊一些苏格兰当地人会聊的事情马上就和他打成了一片。他们甚至要合唱起“友谊地久天长”，安娜没这个心情，她焦急地要求司机开往警署大楼。“再会，老乡！”她下车了他也热情依旧。

偏斜开警棍攻击的蓝色斗士马上将刀刃归至身前大力一斩。海尔凯特警官看见了从自身两眼之间，被切开的头盔和脑袋之间迸发出赤红色的雨滴，人生的走马灯在他分开望向两边的眼珠中滚动，只可惜他还远没有活到足够的年纪，撑起一部短片的片长。于是在咽气之前，他空荡荡的意识里只剩下匆忙辨认出身份的艾莎·艾雷德尔在一片不断喷溅的猩红的雨中切开子弹，纵情拼杀的场景。

她不在这，她不在这，开什么玩笑？她摸进拘留区，胁迫警官，他说安娜不在这，接着拍下了藏在桌板后面的警报按钮。很快他就会意识到自己的行为多么的愚蠢，他活不到那一刻。蓝色斗士俯身前冲，稍稍扭转刀鞘便是居合起手，寒光是他看到过的最后一件东西。

“重机枪！用重机枪！”汉斯躲在人群后指挥，失控的警局中，蓝色斗士已经厮杀至门厅。他们搞不懂她为什么能用刀剑弹开子弹，这根本不是常人能做到的事情。她越是奋力厮杀，身体越发冰冷。镇定剂的作用快要过去，她重新感到双腿的酸痛和疲软。警员们吵吵嚷嚷地去抬重机枪，她必须马上离开——

感受到翕动的她转身便是一振，那双惊慌的绿眼睛不断跳动着，频率堪比即将被猎杀的羚羊心脏。安娜的红发因为她挥刀的动作向后飞扬，没来得及抓住气流及时逃跑就会马上被一刀两断，剑锋近了，更近了，她的皮肤要被剑刃上的空气撕裂，毫不后悔地劈裂她的颅骨——艾莎手套下的机械手指差点把钉住刀条的金属装饰捏的变形。冰冷的刀刃在安娜的额头上轻点出温热的刺痛。然后停下了。只是破了皮而已。

藏在面具下的斗士似乎被这滴鲜血刺中，眼孔透露出的双目再次复活，灰暗的人群被她一刀接一刀砍成猩红，唯有在拥堵中的安娜被一丝温柔赋予了所有色彩。玫瑰色的鲜血，散发丝丝缕缕甜味，在漫溢的火药味，枪油味，金属碎粒气味，鲜血和内脏的气味中，她找到了安定。接着被面具藏起来的羞耻心再次鲜活，她似乎是悔恨地扭过头去，挥开横在她和安娜面前的锐利刀刃，毅然决然地洒下象征停手的整齐血迹。

安娜抓住了她的手，一言不发地牵着她离开。她朝汉斯比了个注射的手势，他顿时张口结舌了。他们的帐可以之后再算，汉斯知道即使不出于私仇，屠杀警局这项罪名足以致她们于死地。他原本让开的有些不服气，想到这里突然比出枭首的手势。咱们都不得好死。

你以为我不知道吗？

汉斯觉得那双没有任何爱意和恨意的眼睛充斥着的唯一事物就是深入骨髓的冷漠。这是安娜绝不轻易示人的感情。因为太过于冷酷，太让人心寒，于是安娜选择永远走在艾莎的前头，不要让她看见这一面。她太习惯为挽留不住的事情开脱，即使失去盟友也绝对不会像克里斯托弗一样灰心。也许这个活着的人间才是地狱，为了留住一个渺小卑微的自我一路上不断丢弃人性，向恶毒的魔鬼一步步靠近。

长着马腿的魔鬼有肤色的话，马提斯想象那一定是和自己一模一样的檀木黑。斯文死去之后克里斯托弗便不太愿意和马提斯说话。这场雨下的很忧郁，尤其是对于没办法将它们统统弹开的落后山民而言。他告诉过马提斯，安娜和汉斯没有去往警察局，而是直接驶向集团大厦，建议他联系艾莎改变行动计划。“她已经是我们的一员了，是吗？”他向马提斯确认着。他没有说话，在荷莉玛的大众餐厅中划亮一只火柴绕着圈燎烤着雪茄。克里斯托弗不可能理解组织领袖的想法，他只看得见身边的盟友。雨滴像是一心寻死的飞鸟接连不断地撞在玻璃窗上，有反过来的“大众餐厅”字样的窗子整日以泪洗面。克里斯托弗在燥热而焦臭的烟气和冰冷潮湿的空气中只觉得满心烦闷。马提斯不需要他理解自己，也许安娜会理解，但这已经不关克里斯托弗的事情了。他要说的话已经说完，在雨伞早就消失的年代没有任何防护，一脚踏进昏天黑地的大雨中。 

这令人怀念。斯文是一个无家可归者，嘴里除了“祝你圣诞快乐”便再也说不出任何语句，尽管克里斯托弗试着在其他的三百六十四天内都想要纠正他当天不是圣诞，也不是平安夜，他的眼里都没有任何失望的神色。他喜欢斯文的乐观。奥肯先生相中他坚韧的身体，邀请他与克里斯托弗一同组成搏击战队。这都是之前的事情了。斗士不需要智商，即使斯文是个只会唱圣诞歌的傻子奥肯先生也欣然接受。也许他是个好人。无论怎样，被利用也好，只要能活着或许就不应该有怨言。

“无论是如何地想要按照自己的意愿活下去，最终还是免不了被人利用。我的愿望就是不要被利用。这就够了。”

“笨蛋。”安娜才发现背着的艾莎昏睡过去。不被利用的刀刃连装饰都算不上，生作刀刃不是一件很悲哀的事情吗？她在这场莫名其妙的宿命论中陷入不快，在这个风雨飘摇的世界中，托住艾莎的双臂更加坚定。


	7. Chapter 7

雨季已经持续了三周。人们遍布泥泞的脚底所踩着的一方大地呻吟不止，铁青而沉重的天幕没有半分移动的决心。每一个雨季都阴沉的堪比世界末日，只是没有人思考过在这场雨结束之后他们是否会真正死去。下水道功率全开，好让过多的降水不至于回流。“变化”在凝固的雨季中似乎微不足道，直到那个字眼充斥在所有翻新的电子广告灯箱上，从拥挤着的人群，成千上百雨滴砸向警察的黑色防水帽檐，他嘴里拥挤着的叫骂字眼，伴随警棍挥舞发出电流穿越的威慑嗡鸣，被推拽在泥水地里哭喊着的，求绕着的流浪汉，无数双表皮破裂的鞋接连踩过的违禁品，一只脏污的手伸上去，鬼鬼祟祟地将一小袋白色的盐酸可卡因抽回，他嘴里除了祝福之外的字眼，一时间和广播里机械的女声，投影在标志性建筑上的鲜红字体重合，拥有人类脸孔的机器主持人严肃而一字不差地读出电视台的稿子，告诉大家在警局屠杀案后即将到来的事情：那几乎是宣判了一个可见的世界末日，话音刚落就宣判成立，骚乱、哭喊、变革的气味犹如从下水管道回流的恶臭，没有人可以扭过头去不看见它。

大搜查。

汉斯发布了动员大会，紧急程序已经启动，他们得到授权，可以逮捕任何嫌疑人，闯进任何建筑物进行搜查。很快混乱就降临了，奥拉夫的老师在一次搜查中受了伤，现在正忙着起诉警局，他很乐意接受停课的结局。克里斯托弗忙着把自己的数据清理干净，顶着黑眼圈和胡茬就来接送他，活像一个失去了所有财产的单亲父亲。“为什么莎士比亚要写《麦克白》这样邪恶的故事呢？”他咬着笔杆，试着在餐桌上完成自己的文学课作业。

“这是你们这个年龄阶段该读的东西吗？”

“那我该写为什么兔八哥的动画里会塑造一个典型的负面人物达菲鸭当主角之一呢？你认为我该写这个吗？”

去他妈的文学。萎靡不振的克里斯托弗的大手盖上嘴巴打了个实在的哈欠。

“杀人是什么感觉呢？”

“你才不需要知道这些。”

“为什么有些人就可以毫无愧疚地杀死无辜的人呢？这样的话，麦克白夫妇似乎也不是什么坏人。”

“你想要说什么？”

“我不喜欢那个人。你知道我们的规矩的，从不杀人，更何况是警察这种动不得的家伙。你看见安娜离开的样子了吗？她特意拖到海尔凯特警官的葬礼之后才走。大搜查弄的街上乱七八糟，我不喜欢这个景象。”

“雨季快结束了。等到天晴之后我们去甜蜜湾游乐场好好玩吧。”克里斯托弗告诉自己要积极一点，至少不表现出任何消极。

“雨停之后安娜就会回来吗？”

“也许吧，老兄，也许。”他随意地揉着奥拉夫的稀疏白发，然后更加沉默寡言。这也许就是他们选择的命运，于是克里斯托弗毫不犹豫地向两脚发软的对手挥拳，在他的脑内敲响千万盏鸣钟，一个拳头大小的黑洞撕裂了对手的头骨，接着撕碎了钟声和其他感知，从他失去反应而扩张到整个虹膜的黑暗瞳孔中跳脱出来，死亡不羡慕从裁判口中宣布出的赢家，凝望着从未在观众席上出现的他卑微而渺小的家庭。克里斯托弗得知对手的父亲就是俱乐部门口推着热狗餐车的瘸子。自那以后他再也没有在人声鼎沸的俱乐部大门口摆过摊。克里斯托弗很自然地为自己辩解，选择了这条道路就得把生死置之度外，咱们都会不得好死。这也是他们为奥拉夫这个孩子所选择的命运吗？

“总之，不可以伤人性命。你是对的。”他拉过夹克把奥拉夫包裹起来，任由这个孩子咯咯笑着在雨中和他一起奔跑，即使居无定所，他们很清楚前路就是“家”的方向。

安娜在买下风之子前看过好长一段时间的汽车销售电视节目。幽默老道的主持人说，如果要在一幢海畔别墅和阿斯顿马丁跑车之间选择，不要犹豫，姑娘，选择跑车。她想开口请盖尔不要放那天杀的大搜查新闻。雨滴原先是拍打在盖尔放出来的车顶上，随着她们缓缓爬升，变成了温柔的轻啄。车顶和屋檐有什么区别呢？它们都算不上“家”。对于那些法外之徒而言，家是注定要背叛的东西，一个为他们背井离乡而提供的参照物。旧陆地区在山脚下变成了朦胧的一团，因为安娜不和她说话，艾莎歪过身子，和车窗上的自己相倚靠。她很想问安娜那些孤独地戳在天空中如断骨的铁轨为什么被废弃，列车为什么像是蜈蚣褪去的枯槁的皮。艾莎对于遗弃等内容一无所知，正如她从来不知道没有自动档的车该怎么开。她在逐渐笼罩旧陆地区的迷雾中看见模糊而温柔的灯光，像是在水中吐出触须的海葵。雾也许是好的，它挡住了这个坚硬、尖锐而嘈杂的世界。警灯看来也不那么刺眼，只是在水中无力吐露交替的两笔颜色，像是在绝对零度下液化的稀有气体。接着白色越来越浓，远处的一切模糊剪影似乎是随着什么听不见的怪兽低吼而纷纷向更后面退避，直到什么也看不见。什么也没有，只有雾。这难道不也很纯粹吗？越是看不清，雾就越清晰。安娜干脆放开了方向盘，任凭盖尔走上未知的前路，“生存还是毁灭，这是个问题。”盖尔把自己拥有的智慧深深藏在0和1的字符串中间，不以任何其他的形式表达。即使艾莎没有忍住问出那个问题：这一切都是谁造成的。

人啊，创造这些，毁灭这些的都是靠着人的双手。安娜腾出的双手为艾莎披挂上一块毯子。我很抱歉。艾莎知道这场大搜查，安娜在警局的生意伙伴的死亡，都是她一手造成。她们先是去了海尔凯特警官葬礼过后便无人拜访的室内墓园，安娜没有选择电子留言，只是冲那张伸出手指就能触发他幸福笑容的照片摇头。安娜没有看艾莎一眼，牵着她的手离开。你是我的家人。她说。她绝不会放弃艾莎。简单交代过后，为了躲避来势汹汹的搜查，她带着艾莎上到北方的山上去。城市没有清晰的版图，北地的归属向来是个问题。集团的势力还没来得及侵入，它在雾中就是一座自由城。人们即使相隔咫尺，也看不见对方的脸颊，艾莎听见了内燃机的轰鸣声，在不到几米的一团灰白浓雾之间，某个戴着热成像眼镜的人拉下了阀门，久远的如同蒸汽机泄压般的气阀尖啸声从不断沉没的巨大铁板上戳出，直到更为浓重的白浪从打开的大门口向她们扑来，坚硬的地面上跳出灯光，一点一点地引导着盖尔进入雾城的内部。

艾莎敢确定，在这让人盲目的大雾中站满了人。他们不断行走，低声交谈，偶尔驻足，似乎是注视着外乡人的到来。

“我们在哪？”

“真正的北地。”

“很抱歉我们在能源上尚且有小小危机。”负责接送她们的北地青年这么说着。在集团还没有像现在这样显赫时，这个城市曾经也拥有自己的名字。北地才是国家给城市真正的名字。在战争发生的年代时他们看中了这里的地势，在这座山里修建了军工厂。直到战后，当地人才真正能一窥它的面貌。也正因为如此，雾城格外顽强。发电站得等到页岩气积攒足够才会再次发电，在此之前，这个城市寂静地沉睡在雾中，好像它从来就没有存在过，只有人们在蓄电池的支持下静默地生活。室外的灯光在这片什么也看不见的浓雾中是不需要的，所以也缺少了指引人们去到吃喝玩乐场所的灯箱，让人误以为在这里居住的北地人生活都相当乏味。举着蓝灯的青年带领她们穿越了好几条时而宽阔，时而狭窄的街巷，艾莎清晰地闻到了烈酒的香气，听见在雾中格外遥远的笑声。头顶上常投来不引人注意的阴影，接着落下沉重脚步压在地板上的声音。它的热闹程度不熟山下的旧陆地区。只是睁开眼睛，什么也看不见罢了。猫在他们一侧的屋檐上疾跑，艾莎听见它喉咙里时而传出的惬意的呼噜声，接着声音的主人带着它上蹿下跳。它的全貌究竟是什么样子？这样的好奇心在如此浓重的迷雾中简直要让人发狂。

“在以前，大雾还没有这么浓厚。当地政府为了这片地域免受积雪侵蚀，修建了名为‘大坝’的设施，使冰雪释放成水汽，在山上的低温下又迅速冷却。积雪什么时候能消融殆尽？我觉得这个世界不是在变暖，而是在逐渐变冷的。也许外面的人在骗你们。这场雪带来的雾从来就没有一天中断过。”他挥舞着蓝灯开路，那盏灯在雾中反而很清晰，像是一团鬼火。

“变成一片汪洋也好，变成大冰块也好，这个世界的未来不关我的事。”

“哈哈，说得对，女士。不关咱们的事。”引路的青年赞许着安娜得过且过的想法。安娜把艾莎的手抓得更紧，她无法用力回报，于是把安娜给自己披上的织物抓得更紧。空气流动的方向变了，它们纷纷绕开艾莎一行人的前路，在不远处，低矮的独立建筑物的四周继续汹涌。她猜想她们已经离开居民的聚集地好一段距离，笑着的青年突然转过身，那盏蓝灯灭了。她们到了地方。有人为她们打开了大门，久违的清晰光线从房间里传出来，令人怀念，或许能让人怀念起更加久远的事物：那是炉里的火光。屋顶的设计使得天光也透露进来，除此之外再无其他，室内想象得出有多昏暗。所以火光愈加清晰。她马上调整过瞳孔，像是能够自动对焦的摄像机，离开引人注目的火光，扫视着齐聚一堂的老者们。绘制了驯鹿的盾徽出现在木制建筑的墙上，标准的北地风情。议事堂内所有的沙哑交谈都停止了，似乎某位族长的烟袋锅里正燃烧的烟丝也熄了火。那不是烟丝，尽管味道糟糕，艾莎闻出来那是茶叶。安娜拉着她走上前，向中心的女性鞠躬，艾莎还不确定自己要不要和她一起鞠躬。女族长站了起来，尽管身材并不高大，她背后的火焰拉出她长长的阴影，神秘地诉说着谁才是这里真正的权威。艾莎低下头，不是因为她为这权威感折服了，女族长走到了她的跟前，伸出手抓起她所披挂的织物。在女族长的缓慢动作中艾莎感到一丝凝重，没有躲避，她抚摸织物花纹时流露出温和的表情。

“你决定把这件东西给她了？”她转过头询问安娜。安  
娜的眼里似乎相当的满不在乎。“你确定吗？”她再问了一次。

“没错，埃琳娜族长。如果妈妈在的话，也很乐意把这件东西托付给她。”

“所以……”

“艾莎·艾雷德尔是我的姐姐。如你们所见，山下发生的大搜查正是为她而来，我需要你们为她提供暂避。”

“我们不接受集团的人。”其他的族长提出异议。

“即使她姓艾雷德尔，也已经和集团没有半点瓜葛了。我需要提醒你们的是，她也是我妈的女儿。这件披肩就是你们允诺给妈妈的人情，我从来没有在你们这儿使用特权，这是我唯一需要你们做的事情。”

议论声再次苏醒，在火焰的炙烤中如热油一般逐渐激烈。艾莎却睁大了眼睛，任凭一股渴望把她逐渐击溃，安娜，关于母亲的事情到底是怎么回事？这块披肩又是怎么回事？安娜张开了嘴，没有回答艾莎的问题，竟然和族长们争辩起来，她感到脑中一阵火热，心跳检测因为情绪波动超过了正常数值，她看他们为她的去留问题张大了嘴，却没有发出任何声音。埃琳娜族长出面调停才让他们张嘴的频率稍微缓和。在耳鸣的间隙，埃琳娜的声音像是从几个光年之外传过来，不断地在她耳窝里震荡。

“安娜，我们可以接受你的要求。但这有风险，所以我们希望你能帮我们办件事情。”

“神偷啊。”坐在摇椅里面，自始至终都没有大声争吵的最为年老衰弱的族长幽幽地念叨，却第一个穿透所有如沉淀物一样的声音，浮上艾莎恢复了清醒的意识的水面。安娜·艾雷米雅以探囊取物作为生计，要她帮忙的事情绝对与偷天换日逃不了干系。

大门推开，掀起寒冷的白雾。马提斯从冰库后面的暗门迈步走出。他清楚地知道安娜从放在客厅的保险柜里取出了什么，自然也知道安娜此去的目的。与让北地人保护她的想法不同，艾莎·艾雷德尔必须付出代价。这是他翻阅过遗产法，通过各种渠道接到来自集团的来源神秘的消息得出的结论。他有自信让安娜摆脱小偷小摸的生活。计划必须得从放出风声开始。


	8. Chapter 8

电线一根接一根地插进这栋破旧的楼房，像是滚水中一股脑扎进豆腐的泥鳅，在风中不断颤抖，因为过于密集，无论往哪边摇摆都会乱七八糟地搅作一团，在浓雾圈定下的可见范围外团结成黑乎乎的粗壮残影。建筑的四面八方都是这种东西。更糟糕的是，为了稳定这些线缆，水泥柱像是不懂礼数的食客给了豆腐一筷子，插得这栋大楼的墙壁四分五裂。被本地人叫做“风居”的楼房也许仅有风才愿意住下。事实与这相去甚远，里面堆满了文书与录音档案，被尘封的数据，以及各个时代留下来的监控设施。安娜仿佛坐在博物馆里工作，笨重的显现管电视机小山般堆积在室内，荧幕跳动着监控程序4.93版本所观察到的城市画面。无论怎么切割、缩小，画面似乎永远也用不够，于是风居中无数的显示设备重复着这一永无止境的景象。耗电量自然也是十分惊人，安娜正恼火，因为风居没有保存十四天前的视频流，她扯下虚拟现实眼镜，拔掉了身上如蛇缠绕的线缆。门铃响了好几声，然后是礼貌的叩门声。她想艾莎应该会处理，却没有找到她在哪。于是半恼般踹了脚边的显像管电视机一下，带轮滑的转椅马上被推向门前，接着被随意搁置在地上的粗壮线缆硌住轮子，在失去重心倒下来之前，安娜从椅子上跳了起来，像个体操运动员一样满分落地，不料即使是自己对这一小段距离再熟悉，也还是像以前的每一次被门口电热水壶的插头绊倒。于是她猛地摔向门边，像个认命的犯罪分子两手叩墙，结结实实地拍向门板，着实把外面站着的为安娜送外卖的蓝灯小哥吓得不轻。

“呼！我为什么每一次都得爬到二楼来送餐！这栋楼明明就你们会住在里面，而一楼居然没有门！”站在大楼歪斜的外围金属梯上的青年也是引导安娜她们进入雾城的使者。在一片伸手不见五指的雾中行动无论对谁来说都是很困难的（当然盲人除外），这些配备能穿越浓雾的蓝灯的特殊人员承担了连接城市的责任。造蓝灯的材料稀有，在本就时刻经历能量危机的旧北地来说，当上蓝灯的引导者是一份值得骄傲的工作。“我喜欢那款叫‘死亡搁浅’的游戏，我感觉那就是我的写照。”引导人很自然地和安娜闲聊，也许路途上实在是寂寞的没有办法才会抓住每一个交流的机会吧。

“你还没有扔掉上个世纪的游戏机吗，史凯裘？据我所知没有虚拟现实效果的游戏都停产了。”

“这里是旧北地，是这个城市旧事物流汇聚集的地方。我还能说什么呢？”他拧亮手中的蓝灯，“再见，贵人小姐——不，身份已经移交给另一个人了。代我向贵人小姐问好。”他把蓝光向露台打去，在四散的鱼骨天线中站着人影。 

“再见。”安娜取过餐盒，等史凯裘走到看不见的地方就转身关上门扉，尽管在这样的浓雾中他只要往下走几个台阶，能看得见的就只有他手上的蓝灯了。史凯裘把卡在额头上的热成像眼镜拉下来，只有一只眼有镜片，效果却足够棒了，以至于他在来时就发现艾莎·艾雷德尔，新的北地贵人出现在风居的露台上。冰蓝的东西像是叶脉一般流淌在她橘黄色的身形中，如此密集，以至于长久的紫色在他的眼中停留许久。贵人被当作贵人自有其特殊之处，他马上就要和下一户人家吹嘘他的发现了。

“再见，史凯裘。”艾莎注视着离开的蓝光，努力地把他的名字和形象对上号，可惜她从未看见过他的脸，只有男孩的声音和一盏蓝灯。蓝灯似乎点在了她脑海中从未注视过的灰暗人群中，除了死前的鲜红之外还有一丝让人感到宽慰和希望的蓝色。艾莎似乎已经在和线虫的共生和雷纳德残酷的指使中用光了所有的精力，她时常会忘记除了安娜以外这个世界上还有许多鲜活而值得珍视的人。这是错的。雷纳德不许半分错误出现在她身上，一颗铁钉也会导致战役的失败。于是作为家族中仅剩的男性，他轻轻松松就能剥开艾莎的羞耻心，然后挥鞭——因为失去盟友，许久没有和艾莎说话的安娜呼喊着她，随着那声呼喊，她解下的腰带蓄力挥出一击，在她背部早就感知到危险而收缩的肌肤上留下一道赤痕，她咬牙颤抖，除了一滴震落的泪水发出的声响之外没有任何哀嚎。蓝灯在清脆的声音中停下，在浓雾中没有发现艾莎剥落了上衣。

“你认为这就能解决问题吗？”

她在安娜跑上顶层，推开露台的门之前就知道有人来了。于是没有打出第二下。她在安娜的语气中捕捉到了愤怒，觉得这怒气是她理所当然承受的责罚，眼看着她就要把腰带再次重重甩向身后，她感受到气流的变化，安娜在向她冲来，还不等阻止，安娜发出一声叫喊，捂住一只眼睛便不自觉往后退，艾莎打到了她的半边脸。她慌张地站起来，摸安娜的脸颊，温暖的东西从她的指尖流过，缓缓渗透进她有感知的掌心。温热的血。

“不！对不起，对不起……”她扶着安娜坐进露台上的破旧藤椅。在堆积鱼骨天线和废弃蓄电池之前那两把藤椅是风居曾作为正常的宜人居所的证明。安娜疼的直骂，“妈的，天杀的，真要命！别说对不起了！”艾莎果然闭紧了嘴巴，她的神色却更加内疚。

“我去拿点东西给你止血。”

“别急着走。”安娜蛮横地扯着她的手。在片刻沉默中没有离去的艾莎默默地套上吊在身上的外套。“我有这个就够了。”安娜用袖子抹掉脸上的血，不太干净，还是有一片鲜红和一条歪七扭八的裂痕。接着她朝艾莎摇了摇从餐盒里拿出的瓶装液体。

“我们两个都绷着脸，谁也不第一个开口说话，太久了。我承认我确实很生气，在我还不确定要不要表现出来的时候，其实已经伤害到你了，是吗？而你呢，自视清高地认为自己能解决所有事情，觉得自己生来就得孤独地背负别人抛给你的负面情绪。你也可以冲我发火的，这一点问题都没有。”她拧开瓶盖，猛灌一口，一时间被辣的不停呼气，咬牙发出嘶嘶响声。“你凭什么认为鞭打自己就能解决问题？他妈的求我把你打的昏过去都比这实际的多！这算什么事儿啊！你有问过我的意见吗？“

“你想吗？”她的眼里突然涌现出献祭的觉悟，让安娜气的直跳脚。

“笨蛋！”安娜冲上去抱紧她，尽管双臂箍进鞭痕，安娜的伤痕擦上艾莎的脸颊，出于圣灵之血的奇特愈合力，它们早就不那么疼痛。另一种东西也在不断给二人宽慰：原谅。

“好浓烈的酒味。”艾莎在安娜耳边嘟囔着，通过她的颌骨温柔地传递到她的脑中，似乎是在嗔怪。不过安娜好像没有悔改之意。

“这东西是灰芋薯皮蒸馏出来的，够烈。在能源紧缺的情况下，它们培育出了不需要紫外线照明也能生长的作物。一群聪明的农场主，对吧？他们经常因为这一点被人当作原始人对待。我强烈建议你来一口。”她拉着艾莎一起坐下，把她放在椅子上的披肩拉起来，盖住艾莎的腿部好让她在风中感到暖和。要烧起来的安娜本人就不需要这种东西了。

“如果你想的话。”

“我恨你这种唯我马首是瞻的语气。但是喝吧！”

“你不喜欢的话，我会努力改变的。”

“哈，哈。真幽默。”喝到两颊绯红的安娜瘫进藤椅里毫不掩饰地表现出自己的不屑。“晚餐是驯鹿披萨。好奇这种地方为什么会有披萨吗？乳制品，肉，面粉从哪来？北地人才不是法律的忠实拥护者。在这要命的大雾中藏几百几千头驯鹿是难事吗？在你看不见的地下有他们的农场。这也给能源带来更大的负担……他们求我办事情十有八九都和能源有关。”

“你可以选择继续自责，或者和我干票大的。”

“那就来啊。”被辣到喉咙的艾莎同样也咬牙切齿地吸起气来。“计划的细节是什么？”

“我们两个醉鬼现在这样恐怕是谈不了工作啦。”满心烦躁的安娜此时才能稍微放松一下，风居中监视屋的电量已经有些不够，黑白电视上的画面更加黯淡。“也许我们应该抓紧时间交流，就像那些引导者一样。”小小的蓝色光点在遥远处趋于稳定，随着引导人的脚步震颤的幅度已经可以忽视了。“我很抱歉我对你生闷气，而不是选择多交流。如果可以的话，我希望你也能……和我说点什么。”

“说什么呢？”

“什么都可以。比如你为什么成了这样的人，说一句话都要确定别人的态度。是雷纳德带大的你吧？他一定对你很严格。感到不愉快吗？那就换个话题吧。”

“这件披肩和妈妈有什么关系，为什么对北地人这么重要？”

“这个和他们的信仰有关。披肩是某个预言家的遗物，他揭示了某种超乎寻常的血液的存在，并指引曾经的北地人度过难关……这上面织着关于圣灵和圣血的内容，被北地人视作珍宝和信物。他们会把它交给他们认可的‘贵人’，我所知道的内容是，妈妈收到了这件披肩，却没有接受‘贵人’的身份，反而是下山去，回到阿伦戴尔的旧陆地区去了。信物还是具有效力，所以我把它给了你，希望以此让他们掩盖你的存在。不过最近大家的日子都不太好过，需要帮忙也情有可原。”

“还有其他的细节吗？”

“饶了我吧，妈妈离开北地的时候我才出生没多久呢。在我还有意识之前，她就已经满世界的跑过了。我倒好，年纪轻轻就被拴在这块小土地上，被烂事缠身。也许咱们渡过难关后可以去别的地方看看？”

“其他的地方和阿伦戴尔也没有什么差别。除了气温热的要命之外。”

“听你这语气，你也去过很多地方？”

艾莎答应说是，不过她尚有顾虑，没告诉安娜她飞往世界各地是为了杀人。“像这样的地方我是头一次见。该死的雾。”她骂人的话声音非常小。“集团凭一己之力把一个战败国的城市打造成这样，是一件很伟大的事情。很多的地方都已经被抛弃，失去任何利用价值的人们在一片死气沉沉的小土地上寻求流血牺牲。科技虽然倒退，战胜国的发展程度依然很惊人，很多城市甚至比新陆地区还要发达。他们会用超级计算机主宰生活的一切。”但为了完成目标的艾莎还是找到办法使它的局部连接瘫痪。艺术也发生了翻天覆地的变化，艾莎并不觉得遍布全世界的透明金字塔和极简主义女神像雕塑有什么好说的，包括以数学的方式刻印的纪念方碑，希望和地外文明取得联系。古典的戏剧不再流行，反倒是洛夫克拉夫特式的诡奇故事成了经久不衰的舞台题材。想必让观众如坐针毡才是新世纪歌剧的特色。她真把目标的脑袋掏出，放进了本应该作为道具使用的营养液缸。她以为她想要保持沉默，在酒精的作用下一五一十地招了出来，引得安娜一阵赞叹和大笑。

“我想，外面发生的事情和这座城市里发生的事情也差不多。”安娜讲起了旧陆地区的罢工和动乱，而集团做的事情就是切断了旧陆地区所有的公共运输。于是轨道被炸毁，列车从天空轨道翻倒下来，失业的人一下子涌满了大街小巷，与他们相伴的就是没有人清理的垃圾。垃圾工人也早就罢工了。没准集团真想过让把这一切都付之一炬，直到黑帮愿意填补政府的管理真空。成瘾性药品会遭受新陆地区的抵制，但仍能获利，另一项更加暴利的行业就是器官贩卖。旧陆地区多的是不被重视的人，为了得到活下去所需要的一笔钱他们心甘情愿地把自己送上砧板。“工厂”就这么诞生了，他们接收本地人的器官，然后通过安插在新陆地区的医疗人员把打包好的脏器送到医院和大型医疗用品公司获利。紧接着演变成盗取尸体、拐卖人口以至于建立人类养殖场。那是最为肮脏不堪的一段历史。但当地的经济确确实实地恢复，集团也愿意介入，某些有质量问题的器官和骨血流向新陆地区也引起了调查局的注意。秩序重新介入旧陆地区，这就是现如今的状况。

“我们的小组织斡旋在两种势力之间提供花钱消灾的服务。也许你也会加入，我就把你介绍给大家伙儿。在这种地方活着真是件不容易的事情啊，对吧？正因为如此才要更加珍惜身边的伙伴。”她捏了捏艾莎的肩膀，让人感到欣慰的是她的肩膀不再僵硬，随着酒精的作用放松下去，哪怕只有一天歇息也好。安娜想到斯文的事情，呼吸着浓重雾气的鼻子被冰的发酸。“你是比伙伴更加重要的人。无论怎么样我都不会放弃你。”

艾莎没有回答，把安娜搭上来的手抓在手心里。“我也会保护你的。”

“我是个成年人，能够照应我自己。”

“你不明白你具有的价值。”她试着温柔地抓住安娜的下巴，但着实把她吓了一跳。艾莎用手指轻轻刮过她的伤疤，原本的裂痕此时变成了细细的一条红色的线。“你愈合了。”

“我才没呢，这笔帐可不能就这么算了！”

“集团的人想要这种愈合能力。”

“直接给他们吧，我不稀罕。”

“圣灵之血不是说给就能给出来的。你想沦为试验品活过下半辈子吗？”

“不。一点也不。”

艾格纳为了预防接入线虫有可能产生的危险，先抽取出艾莎的血液制作愈合药剂。这是一种绝佳的媒介，融合其他药物后镇痛治愈的效果相当显著。仿佛他一开始就知道圣灵之血的特性，不出许久就能找到方法加以运用。他人无从得知艾格纳如何掌握了圣灵之血，并配出圣灵之血的药剂。出于超强的愈合力量，这种体质的人才能扛得住线虫寄生的过程带来的痛苦。似乎愈合天生就是为更加猛烈的伤害。如果安娜要按照自己的意愿自由的活下去，艾莎就决不允许发生在自己身上的，夺去她所有选择自由的残酷伤害在安娜的身上又一遍重演。

“那你就不许抗议我保护你这件事情。”

“好，好。但不要反应过激。我是说，尽量别杀人。”  
“即使对方想方设法地要你的命？”

“这是原则。杀戮也不一定能解决问题。事实上这是最笨拙的办法。我……曾经被要求枪杀两个背叛了我们的人。马提斯交给我一把左轮手枪，我第一次拿枪，紧张极了。所以你猜怎么着？我把子弹打空了也没有杀死一个人。他有些生气，把六发的手枪换成十九发，可我还是没有杀死任何人，并且一直不会。”

她又灌下一口，无论鱼骨天线如何扭曲，像是活过来继续在水里翻腾游动，眼前露台的栏杆螺旋下沉，如同深海中的螺壳花纹。面前的大雾没有任何变化，让喝多了酒的人误以为自己清醒。有时你只是喝多了躺在原地，却觉得世界都在旋转，那些本来需要扭过头去才看得见的事物不断地在你眼前晃荡。她现在看到了原本坐在一边的艾莎，在她耳边忽近忽远。于是犯浑似的，她颤颤悠悠地唱起一首法语的黄色歌曲，穿插着另一首“维瓦洛可女仆”，艾莎显然是听懂了，她正用醉酒的迷离目光看着瘫进椅子的安娜。

“我能加入你吗？”艾莎的暗示一下子让安娜想到某种色情的意味，她发出慵懒的笑声，任由艾莎压在她身上，压的那把有些年头的藤椅咯吱作响。我们像两个爱尔兰的爱侣，龙舌兰酒喝的酩酊大醉，然后在车里来一场，醒来后又什么都不记得。我记得。艾莎轻声反驳她。雾中的轻声细语像是小妖精发出来的，呻吟着，叹息，随着戏谑的笑声一并溜走，剩下来的只有不断摇晃的椅子发出枯燥响声。某种粘腻的水声穿插其中，不过在雾中打着蓝灯的各位还是不要听得太清楚的好。


	9. Chapter 9

“或许这个世界根本就不存在长期的指数增长。几十年前人们还相信世界上所有的国家都会消失，人类会变成一个整体……现在别说是四分五裂的世界，即使是一个城市也分裂成了许多势力范围。咱们在小小的生存夹缝里达到了一个‘纳什均衡’，谁也过的不好，但是从我们个体的利益角度来看，这是非合作关系下最好的选择……”伴随着缆车开动，轮滑与钢索互相摩擦的尖锐声音，小小的车厢前后摇晃着，史凯裘不知道在哪个金融罪犯的嘴里听到了什么，现在一股脑地倒在了艾莎和安娜面前，如果他只顾着吹牛，不扶稳些的话，他整个人都得朝她们倒去了。“也许民族和国家的概念根本不会消失，除非剥削与被剥削的关系彻底消失。”

“我不想听这些混蛋哲学，这对我们的计划一点帮助也没有。”安娜在摇晃的缆车车厢内搂住艾莎，不要让她从座位上掉下去。

“你难道不好奇我们的世界究竟会变成什么样子吗？我得说这确实很奇怪，咱们北地人连一片晴朗的天空都瞧不见，一周至少有五天的供电是‘低电压’状态，但是族长们深谋远虑……抱歉，我不该说下去了。”

“你还算有点自知之明。”

随着缆车不断攀升，浓密的大雾稍显稀薄，巨大的黑影在其中抬头，似乎是窝藏着的，低声咆哮的怪物，飘摇的小小一点的缆车恐惧地尖叫，颤抖，不可控制地朝着有长脖颈的黑影奔涌，在经过巨炮的前方望见了深邃的黑洞，黑洞中复杂缠绕的粗大线管和发射针。没有人会相信这个从山顶戳出半截的东西是天文台的望远镜，在这片密不透风的浓雾中能看清的东西只有浓雾，说要观测天象，在这个纷争的时代实在是没有必要。太空军备竞赛在愈加内敛发展的科技中失去了意义，随着阴谋论的盛行，人们不再相信能找到第二个家。这一门反物质巨炮不知道何时建成，也从来没有人清楚它何时会开动。如果不是它“巧合”地对准着新陆地区和集团，北地就不可能在集团的威压下独善其身。黑洞与针眼一样的瞳孔组成了凝视山下的眼睛，艾莎的目光擦过对这些毫不关心的安娜，与纯黑的死亡眼眸对视。山和眼，她在想象中把这两个图标组合到一起，除了臭名昭著的某宗教团体，她想到了全知之眼。

“你在看什么呢？我们快到地方了。”安娜温柔地揉搓着她的肩膀，想让她觉得暖和一些。山顶的风十分猛烈，本来应该出现山巅的尖锐形状的地方，一堵巨大的黑墙在天空中切出矩形，雾气从中倾斜而出，似乎它是雾气的门扉。“那就是大坝，是国家送给北地的礼物。”史凯裘把蓝灯指向窗外的黑墙。“八万层电热网可以让冲下来的积雪瞬间变成大雾，几百年来一直被冰雪掩埋的大地这时才变成可供人居住与生活的地方。它是不是很伟大？”

“我想那些不住在陆地上的家伙是不会关心咱们的死活的，如果有一天议会要对大坝的能耗问题提出拆除意见，新陆地区的代表一定会投赞成票。你知道吗，我原来是要打大坝的主意的，后来想到这东西关停半分钟，整个城市都会被大雪淹没，还有更快的自杀方法吗？”

“所以你要去哪里劫富济贫？”这些天安娜一直在谋划，却没有把计划的具体细节全部分享给她的盟友。艾莎知道某些规矩，比如成员不会得知计划的全部，以避免内奸渗透，计划败露时也有弃车保帅的余地。口无遮拦的小伙子这样一问，反倒弄的艾莎心里有些不舒服。或许是嫉妒？安娜有不信任其他人的权利，但一想到自己也被列入不信任的对象，而开朗的史凯裘却随便就能问到计划的细节，她就觉得如坐针毡。

“我的计划？如果打不了天上的主意，我就会去地下。”

“什么？”

“你还是太年轻了。”

“我也不知道。”艾莎一脸委屈地说着，倒让安娜有些不知所措。“如果你不想让我们知道的话，我们就不问。”

“你在和我闹别扭吗？你明明就想知道吧？”安娜把艾莎往自己怀里搂，丝毫不在意还有其他人在场，不过艾莎担心的尴尬目光并没有在史凯裘的眼里出现，这家伙还是嬉皮笑脸的样子，笑盈盈地看艾莎抵抗安娜的怀抱。

“别耍滑头了，就告诉她吧。为这点事情落的妻离子散——不，她是咱们的贵人啊，你可不能有所隐瞒。”

“你少说几句话我会更高兴的。”缆车停靠了。“工厂。”她说。缆车的车门被穿灰白色制服的士兵拉开，他们统一着装，头盔上配备可滑动的单片热成像眼镜与防毒面罩。于是你很难从他们仅仅露出的一只眼中看见什么表情。他们的怀中抱着尾部配备巨大弹仓的电击步枪，是军工厂清洁派系武器的杰作。事实上发展清洁武器是出于某种迫不得已：集团拒绝向北地输送铅合金与火药。

“是，咱们是到达军工厂了。你说的地点究竟是哪里？”

“就是工厂啊。”

护送小队的士兵们沉重的脚步在他们的周围此起彼伏，有的还会因为过久地扛着沉重的枪支而吃力地叹几口气。高塔在雾中几乎不可见，上面的哨兵拧亮了条状的蓝灯，打出一套旗语，那流畅且漂亮的蓝光引得一行人都驻足注目许久，直到沉重铁门逐渐下沉时激起充斥着机油与铁锈气味的空气拍打到众人脸上，沉默的兵士受到了莫名的鞭策，推着这三人继续前行，通过一层又一层的铁门后，白炽灯发出的光芒逐渐清晰可见，随着逐渐接近，原本觉得并不大的入口此时比这个世界上任何的哥特式教堂都要高耸宽阔，时刻为巨型战斗机的出入做着准备，让人不得不相信，军工厂的规模之恐怖，有可能是挖空了这座山才造成。随着他们逐渐步入室内，浓雾也渐渐消散，他们穿过了许多全地形导弹车和巨型战斗机——这些东西早就无人维护，只能被叫做废铜烂铁。白发苍苍的女性军官在宽阔室内的一张方桌附近等待，方桌上一站亮着的台灯更显孤独。当女性军官转过身来时，艾莎一时间没认出来她就是女族长埃琳娜。士兵们行了军礼便列队离去，埃琳娜热情地呼唤着艾莎和安娜，“计划怎么样？”和安娜握手的间隙她询问道。“怎么，很吃惊吗？你们来的那天我们正举行传统会议，所以服饰上嘛……只是在那一天大家才会穿成那样。在这个飞速变化的世界内不会真有人觉得我们氏族全都是原始人吧？”

“我很抱歉。”相比较于尴尬地笑笑，艾莎只能坦诚地承认自己的成见被颠覆。女族长却相当豪爽地微笑，在一副温和的表情下，双眼时而放出锐利的光芒。

“计划如何？”她锐利的目光一下子擒住了安娜，不过安娜并不会觉得不舒服。

“我准备对工厂下手。毕竟是条人人喊打的落水狗，对吧？”

“自打集团介入旧陆地以来，我们和工厂就再也没有联系……但他们还是相当危险的。”

“你只管提供我想要的东西，我把你想要的能源送给你，这就行了。”

“好的，安娜。但是你要知道自己在做什么。”  
“我发给你的迷宫设计图呢？”

“你何不看看脚下呢？”

一行人马上低头，只见埃琳娜打了个响指，原本漆黑的地面一下子亮起来，在玻璃地砖下，脚下用金属板搭建的迷宫灯火通明，按照安娜的要求，设置了可活动的墙壁与可以随时安插的阻碍。“我测试过，仅仅在地图上破解迷宫就需要三分钟，实地操作则需要半小时。真有你的，安娜。”

“这是做什么？”史凯裘忍不住蹲下去用手触摸地板，似乎他马上就能摸到脚下的迷宫。

“年轻人，这不是你要负责的部分。你应该学会如何操作电流阻断仪。”背过手的埃琳娜点头，按下胸前的对讲呼叫士兵把这位多事的小伙子带走，还不等他大呼小叫地抗议，膀大腰圆的汉子们轻轻松松地就把这个小身板拖走了。

“按照设计，可以从任意一块地砖下去。可以在玻璃地砖看见旋转轴，如果需要，我们会开放它让你们下去。”

“没有我，只有艾莎。”安娜说，“而且还得蒙上她的眼睛。”

“什么？”

“为了模拟我们在工厂，在三百米深的地下会遇到的情况。”

没有人清楚地记得，在集团炸毁通往旧陆地区的通道，废除旧陆地区所有的公共运输，把这个注定被抛弃的地区封锁起来之后，人们究竟是如何在秩序全面停摆后度过那段时期的。物资全面告急，很快就传出同类相食的悲剧，人类就像绝望的癌症，在无人管制下疯狂生长。目光呆滞的孕妇不记得哪个男人才是孩子的父亲，也许不能叫做孩子，只是一团有心跳的，鲜活的肉而已，千万双灼热的眼睛盯着她的裙下，千万双手预备好接住血肉模糊的肉块。生出来时还是婴儿，落地时就剩下七零八落的白骨。但有一双手展现出救助的希望而非饥渴，工厂——人类的救助者，从中诞生了。一个贩卖器官的犯罪组织，从千夫所指转而变成人们赞美的对象。工厂不需要掘墓，更不需要绑架，只要他们的人走出来，昭告世人，稍作奉献就可以换得活下去的希望，人们马上排起长队任其宰割。于是孕妇领受到来自于工厂的救济粮，还拿得动武器的男人们为工厂所用，组成了强大的暴力机关。工厂光明正大地为人们提供住所和食物，而后在需要收割之时押解上手术台。资本再一次投入了这片绝望之地，城市再次拔地而起，色情产业，博彩业，任何文明世界禁止的事物，恶之花，全部开放在这片鲜血浇灌的土地上。崛起的工厂开始饲养人类，为此开发出了地下空间以及专属的交通运输网络。即使在二十多年前受到政府和集团的联合围剿，工厂的势力并没有彻底消散。他们转而深入地下。也许在每个人的脚下，仍旧存在着恐怖而扭曲的事物。

据说，现在的旧陆地区所售卖的廉价罐头合成肉，仍旧有从工厂流传出的，含有人类组织的版本。不知道是从何而来的，价格和数量更占优的人类备用器官充斥着新陆地区的市场，让集团的克隆计划和机械器官计划犹如旱地行舟，至今依然不明朗。

但不得不承认，正是因为工厂的存在，旧陆地区才挺过了最为艰难的时期。似乎证明了这一点：即使是坏秩序，也比无秩序要好。

“请看——这是安娜托我带给你的，非致命武器。”史凯裘自愿加入安娜的偷窃计划，操作电流阻断仪并不困难。他双手托起一根拐杖，“这算得上是我们传统武器的改良版本。你可以叫它：北地晨星。”

“在我看来它就只是根拐杖而已。”艾莎在这个迷宫里已经花了三天的时间，她在休息的片刻摆弄着自己的眼罩，偶尔会往安娜的方向瞥一两眼，想要知道自己的成绩是否达到了她的期望值。直到盯着监控画面，反复比对着计时器的安娜抬起头，对艾莎比了一个“ok”的手势，她才松口气，转过头继续和史凯裘对话。

“那你可太小瞧它了。”他扭动杖身，上面布满均匀的裂纹，“每一次击打，鳞片扭转，会发出使动物惊惧的声音。这上面的碎片可以变为小铁钩分裂出去，飞向生命体，挥舞中心的铁棍，可为碎片的宿主带来痛苦，以至于达到控制的目的。灵感来自于北地人的放牧生活，现在仍有牧民扛着较为古老，样式也更为巨大的铁杖进行放牧生活……作为北地的文化象征。只要扭动这里就等完成碎片的收放。最后，我得特别提醒一下，每一块碎片飞出时会放出蓝色的光芒，就像千万颗星星。它因此得名。很浪漫是吧？”

“你们是如何掌握这种科技的？自动飞向生命体？”

“天知道。我又不生产它。”史凯裘耸了耸肩，把这根拐杖交到她的手里。

“很久以前，北地和工厂也是一丘之貉。”安娜走过来，递给艾莎一罐啤酒，扔给史凯裘的则是果汁。其实没什么区别，顶多是啤酒花味的水和果汁味的水，所以史凯裘没有必要因为被看作未成年人而觉得不公平，进而嚷嚷起来。“北地的某些科技是工厂的遗惠，这不稀奇。工厂的科技水平有可能不输集团。所以我们得准备好应对方法，武器是其中之一。”她的手顺着椅背摸到了艾莎的肩上，似乎艾莎就坐在这儿，她不摸两下就不痛快那样。

“也正是因为有这层关系在，我们可以坐电梯直达工厂的地下部分。地上部分想必大家已经很清楚了，就是现在的旧陆市区。但是据我所知，工厂应该会封锁北地的电梯入口，所以我们得手动开门。热处理是不错的选择———”

“什么热处理？”

“用热激光切割。冷处理就是简单地用物理方法打开。”

“我们需要打开多大的夹缝？”

“这取决于我们想要带走的东西。据我了解，工厂的人会把可观的能量储存在球状电容电池中，用小型运输车进行运输……所以我们得打开能通过运输车的夹缝，不会很宽。如果难以运输，我也不会选择工厂作为目标。”

“可以冷处理。我可以空手打开，当然配备手臂外骨骼会更快。”

“艾莎，这可不是一般的电梯门。每一台的大小都和集装箱一样，你确定你可以吗？正是因为没人能轻轻松松打开，工厂才不会多设置封锁。”

“可以拿现有楼层的电梯门进行实验。这样做的话动静会小一点。”

“好主意。我待会儿还会强调工厂的巡逻力量。风居中保存了电梯口的监控画面和地下入口的一些地图，我会给你一份副本。按照计划，我们会把电梯开到底层，艾莎打开缺口，史凯裘开动电流阻断仪，瘫痪这片地区所有的电子仪器，甚至连红外夜视仪也将无法使用。我们根本无从得知工厂把能源藏在哪里，所以当我们暂时切断供电时，他们会照例检修配电室。我们就得跟着他们找到能源储藏地，接着就是解决掉他们，抢走电容球。由于地下一片漆黑，只有化学能光源可用，为了不暴露位置，带领我们回去时，艾莎将不会使用任何光源。”

“你怎么知道他们不会大范围使用化学能光源呢？”史凯裘对计划提出了质疑。

“那是三百米的地下，如果你想点上百八十个火把，得看看你的供氧系统是否承载的起。如果我是工厂的建设者，我不会做这种蠢事。而且，一旦开动电流阻断仪，供氧系统也会停摆。他们一旦听不见抽风机的声音，脑子就会缺氧发愣。需要注意的是红外夜视仪也会无法使用，他们会用化学照明棒来指路。我们不行。机器最多能开动五分钟，所以我们必须在突破后五分钟之内完成以上的一切，并乘坐电梯逃离。”

“如果五分钟过了，我们还没有找到出口呢？”

“除了相信我之外，你好像也没有别的选择。”安娜拍了拍艾莎的肩膀要她宽慰。她越是表现出自信，艾莎就越是为她感到忧心。


	10. Chapter 10

雨季尚未结束，犹如千万颗铁钉撞击，铮铮作响。溅起的雨滴像是痛苦的蝴蝶，在任何它侵袭得到的表面，被铁钉穿透，扇动翅膀，成千上万，接连而至。水滴是融化的蝴蝶，沾满他的雨披，他伸出雨披的靴子，在脚步间发出粘连的声音，在铺天盖地的，狂怒般的雨声中微不足道。那只是一件廉价的橡胶雨披，远没有什么高超的功能，他的头发全粘在额前，和睫毛纠缠不清。似乎真有蝴蝶站在他的睫毛上，让他抬不起眼睛，好看一看靠近山脉的地区的悲壮景象。克里斯托弗紧了紧背包的肩带，抬头去看废弃的幢幢高楼，无人看管，早已只剩下骨架，在将要毁灭却尚未毁灭的时候，钢筋铁骨承受不住雨点的摧折，发出恐怖低沉的悲鸣。对工厂的审判迟迟不能进行，这片地区的所有权至今也没有结论。他不太关心这个，只想要快点完成任务。警车呼啸着驶过，他赶紧躲到建筑垃圾的后面，把背包里的东西抱的紧紧的。大搜查仍未结束。并不是所有人都知道这些楼宇的深处，靠近山脉的地方有一扇铁门。对于想要把这些全都拒之门外的人而言，老鼠的洞穴没有任何值得注意的地方。他们也不可能知道，这片看似四分五裂的土地，实则互有联通，以至于互相渗透，到了一种可怕的地步。

他掏出背包侧面挂着的撬棍，打开了下水道的盖子。在雨季中穿行于此绝对不是个好选择，他的雨靴踩着滑腻腻的，恶臭的东西，差一点要滑倒在半人高的污水中时，他心中已经把安娜的亲戚都咒骂了个遍。

已经没有人清楚电梯为什么要联通北地，旧陆地区和工厂。他们贫瘠的大脑想象不出这些地方原本为一体的景象。北地士兵直接把一台厢型车给开了进去，拉开后备箱告诉他们：电流阻断仪就在这里。为了应对电流阻断后的计时困境，安娜拿出了涂上蓝色涂料的机芯表交给大家。趣事在于，电流阻断是不分敌我的，如果在军队中两方都配备外骨骼机械，无论是谁开动电流阻断，所有人的装甲都会变成废铜烂铁，而通讯也会陷入瘫痪。恐怕能在此环境中交流的就只有生物电。而对于装有机械器官的人来说，电流阻隔很可能是致命的。“工厂在这件事情上再得一分。”安娜开玩笑地说着，“你没问题吗？”她询问艾莎，担心这会对她身上的线虫造成影响。

“它们是生命。不是机器。”

“完全让人安心不下来的答案。”她摇头，“这听起来更恐怖了。”

“没事的。我已经过了会觉得恐怖的时期了。虽然回想起来还是会感到恶心。”无名的打刀被她按照习俗，刀刃朝上挂在腰侧，拐杖则扣在腰带上，挂在大腿前。备用的照明棒和药物也准备充分。安娜则尽了一个贼该做的事情：准备好偷东西要用的大包小包，钩子和滑索。交代史凯裘只要负责开动机器，进而保护好自己，守住位置就行，接下来就是深入地下了。

“从前，一群人困在了山洞里，陷入了食物短缺的绝境。于是他们通过抓阄的方式选出一个人，分而食之。这些人被援救之后马上就因为此事被送上法庭，可陪审团的人对他们是否有罪各执一词。即使是在非常时期，能够允许吃人的事情发生吗？当这种道德困境扩大，扩大到整个城市的时候，对于工厂的审判更加困难。如果工厂的初期行为是绝对错误的，那么在这一切事情上投了弃权票的集团和政府就没有过错吗？如果按照严格认真的方式审判，这个城市的所有人都难辞其咎。每个人都心照不宣：工厂只是因为地位首当其冲，所以理所应当地被毁灭打击，它并不无辜，但也并不是唯一有罪的。”———《阿伦戴尔伦理委员会法庭调查手记》，来自调查员斯科特·狄恩

巨大的电梯轿厢飞速下沉，电梯内的照明伴随着滑动钢索的呜咽声不断明灭，坐在车内的史凯裘慌张地望望四周，似乎想要找到一个应急出口，但是没有。随着不断深入，他们鼻腔中的空气也越发沉重，周围氧气的浓度已经逐渐降低，艾莎捂住了自己的胸口，她对于周围环境的变化是最敏感的。骤停的失重感让众人颤抖一下，电梯安静地落了地，内层的门扉展开了。

“我们不能说话。”安娜做了个口型。车上的史凯裘打开电脑，确认在电梯口的视屏流中没有看见守军的身影，把身子探出车窗外对艾莎比了个手势。她干练地抽出别在腰间的拐杖，撬出一条细小的夹缝。

他突然双臂交叉，接着挥舞起来。安娜赶紧跑上去夺下艾莎手上的家伙。一道光从外围打过来，在监控中，巡逻的工厂守军止住脚步，狐疑地朝电梯入口处张望。如果他要过来该怎么办？安娜抱住艾莎，向缝隙的另一边退去。她指指外围，再比出一个枭首的手势。他靠近，我们就不得不解决他。

吱吱叫的老鼠从士兵的脚边滚过，他不再逗留，继续巡逻。

“妈的。”安娜死死抓着艾莎手上的拐杖，手心冒出细密的汗珠，冰冷粘腻让人难受，她赶紧甩开手，让艾莎继续。她示意安娜退开一些空间，双手插入夹缝，用尽全力向一边拉去。由于原本就有滑动的余地，看起来并不是很吃力的样子，被均匀分割成四块的门板已经收缩进一块。安娜没忍住挠了挠头，自己也把手贴上去试。咬牙切齿地尝试一小会儿还是纹丝不动，她看向艾莎的目光突然有些复杂，突然害怕自己在床上被撕碎——不，不可能的吧。

坚固混凝土的地面散布着积水，她们刚踏入这个腐化破败的世界，就发现积水在墙壁上的灯光下显现出难以言喻的黯淡红色，某些半凝固的物质沾上了她们的鞋履，只是看上一眼就会让人心脏狂跳：于是她们得说服自己那只不过是铁锈而已，尽管空气中弥漫着恶心而陈腐的气味无时不刻提醒着她们此地是如何不祥。也许安娜应该在装备中带上防毒面具，而不是普通的面罩。她在墙上看见了一些红色油漆写成的标准汉字：“保持肃静”，顿时对工厂的组成人员有些猜测。肩章上配备着红色闪光灯的工厂巡逻人员扛着步枪，列队前进。安娜拉着艾莎躲在了某个拐角，悄悄跟在他们后面。在一间又一间空空如也的，不知道有何功用的布满铁栅格的拥挤房间中，诉说着黑暗历史的残破篇章。狭窄的牲畜栏早就失去作用，恶劣环境中仍然散发着死亡和污秽的恶臭。蜈蚣鳞甲的反光像是一条银线，趁没人注意钻入了不知道何种生物的半扇肋骨之间，线也消失在黑暗里了。

工厂很久都没有客人，巡逻队的力量想必经历过削减。不要说他们手上的自动步枪是否荷着实弹，他们的纪律看起来也十分松散：某个巡逻兵一声不吭地脱离队伍，对着墙角开始解手，差点和跟在身后的两人撞上。安娜拿出了机芯表，他们已经对准着军工厂中的原子钟校对过时间，她手上的表，史凯裘手上的表，埃琳娜与北地士兵们共同注视着的原子钟，必须一秒不差。钟表走动的声音，正方便的巡逻兵嘴里的口哨声，融入背景，不被重视的抽风机的不息轰鸣，随着注视着表盘的安娜逐渐强烈的心跳声，螺旋着蹦向电流阻断仪的启动开关上。年轻人的手指悬停在按钮附近，紧盯着钟表，时分交叉的瞬间剪短了某根拉扯着一切的，看不见的线。他按了下去。

一片寂静。所有的声音都戛然而止。电流奔涌的嗡鸣，抽风机的呼吸，不知所措的兵士忘记吹口哨，没了底气，甚至连滴在自己的靴子上都不自知；她的心跳，钟表滴答声的间隙，一瞬间全都安静了。她有十足的理由相信，生物电也受到了影响，在某一瞬间她们全身发麻。黑暗的另一头传来呼唤，巡逻兵也叫喊着回应，试图拧亮步枪上的手电，却根本没有用。枪支上的红外夜视瞄准镜同样失灵，他朝大部队叫嚷起来，另一端有人拧亮了化学能照明棒，他看着远方朦胧的红光才想起来自己也有一根，转而拿出自己的拧亮，挂在了自己腰间。

“这他妈是怎么回事？”脑袋上缠着红色绷带的巡逻队队长操着一口意大利地方的口音。要他说英语明显有些吃力，但是不说英语的话这些愣头青根本听不懂他在说什么。“没有人知道吗？那好，你和他去配电室看看，以防万一，你！去通知技术人员。我和剩下的人加强巡逻。如果出现什么意外——你们知道该怎么做！”

“使用密令，呼叫乐团！”

“很好，就这样，出发。”

落后的巡逻兵和另一个组成了排查配电室的小队，一切似乎很顺利，朝着安娜期望的方向发展。他们开始你一言我一语地闲扯起来，为什么三十秒后备用发电机还没有启动。广播和对讲机统统无法使用，他们开始担心起供氧系统，尽管同伴安慰他，全工厂有百来组抽风机。安娜差点要上去扇他两巴掌，想要问问他如果全都开动的话为什么地下的空气还是这么恶臭。红色照明棒的光线逐渐暗淡，他们焦虑地向对方发问还有没有带上多余的，结果令人失望。于是他们约好了加快脚步，赶紧把这该死的停电解决掉。

可恶的是即使是独立用电，刷工作证也无法进门。安娜正为此感到忧心，没想到迎接那两人的是一扇厚重的保险门，他们旋转轮轴，打开了配电室的大门。

“这里面还有一间保险库，是放什么的？”其中一位发问。

“能量球。这里的构造简直是把中央银行的金库搬到了地下。我和你说过我以前抢劫银行的英勇事迹没？我把枪对准前台妞的脑袋，然后告诉经理：只要他不在二十五秒之内打开金库，我就——”

“如果你不在二十五秒内打开第二扇门，我就打爆你的脑袋。”

一声闷响，他的同伴被艾莎击昏在地。而冰冷的铁块贴上了他的后脑勺，让他哆嗦了一下。

“二十五，二十四，二十三……”安娜开始倒数，让他没有犹豫的余地。他甚至没有时间思考发生了什么，顺从地走向第二扇金库门，扭转着上面的各个轮轴。

“六，五，四，三——”

“开了！”他喊出声。

“安静。”安娜把那铁块往他头皮里按。“不要动。”她威慑着他，铁块不贴着他了，突然清醒过来的士兵转头，在红光中看见双手举起拐杖，预备着狠狠击打他头颅的女人。他惊恐地张开嘴巴，没有发出任何声音——不，艾莎很明显地感受到什么东西划过了她的鼓膜，让人一阵心酸。接着心酸的就是巡逻兵本人了，他一下子被击昏，双腿一软就跪倒下去。安娜把他腰间的照明棒取下，丢进了房间里，被堆叠的整整齐齐的能量球卡住。她倒是有些吃惊，能量球并不是标准的球状，而是均匀的六边形组成的二十面体。没有时间欣赏工厂科技的产物，也没有必要赞叹工厂能在小小的电容球里储存相当可观的能量。抢劫银行的劫匪不会在金库里畅想豪华游艇和香槟。她与艾莎摘下空瘪瘪的大容量背包，将表面的能量球全都抹进袋子里。接着就是装满推车。不得不说人还是太少，要不然安娜有绝对的自信能够把这件储藏室搬空。她解下自己身上的钩子，把能在储藏室找到的所有的推车扣在一起，接着再向其中疯狂倾倒。艾莎走在前面，双手托着安娜推着的，组合在一起的推车群，她拉扯着缠在安娜手臂上的绳索，在一片黑暗中仅仅靠回声来告诉她究竟该往左边还是右边。为了不和巡逻兵撞上，她们本应该在某些地方稍等片刻，可沉重的推车群行驶的动静根本无法忽视，只有快速地到达安全地点，才是最好的办法。

还有两分钟。按照艾莎的平均成绩，走出地下的迷宫不在话下。她悬着的心几乎就要放下了，不想让安娜失望，也不想拖累安娜的计划，抱着这样的心情，艾莎的每一次训练都精益求精。她从未感受到如此积极过。曾经所有的训练都是为了逃避责罚，对于自己过于严苛早就成了常态。

不，什么非同寻常的声音正在靠近。她的心跳都漏了一拍，拖车的尾部猛烈摇晃，她手中的绳子突然被抽走，紧接着她听见了安娜摔在地上的声音。

“安娜！”

“有人来了！”

她掏出腰间的拐杖，向声源甩去，发着蓝光的碎片飞向黑暗中的生物，令人感到害怕的是，他们分成了好几组，粘贴到了不同的人身上。及时冲过来的安娜倒没有沾上多少，艾莎伸出铁棍，略微触碰就收起了她身上的碎片。她向一片空气抽击，痛苦的呢喃随着发亮的蓝色星辰响起，愈发强烈，机灵的安娜拉住艾莎的手，赶紧逃跑。

“根本没有灯光，夜视仪也不可用，他们是怎么找上来的？”

“恐怕这就是他们说的‘乐团’。”

“什么？”

黑暗中，工厂的巡逻兵互相呼喊起来，子弹破开空气，在她们的耳边接连擦过。“该死！我想那些人也能通过回声定位……”

“恐怕还能听见我们听不见的波段。刚刚被你打晕那家伙发出了奇怪的声音。”

“我怎么没听见——算了！听说他们很久之前就学会用纳米病毒控制饲养的人类……为了控制病毒，为他们广播治疗波段的人员就被称作‘乐团’。这群家伙肯定掌握着关于声音的科学，只是我不知道他们开发出了黑暗中也能使用的兵种。前面！”

汹涌的红光从拐角处涌来，如同血色的洪水。没有任何撤退的余地，身后蓝色的星星点点也凶猛地扑来。“安娜，保护好自己！”她把拐杖交给安娜，接着拔出刀刃。

飞扑上来的乐团派系成员，来时还是蓝色的星辰，安娜没有来得及挥杖抵御，戴着怪异头盔的男人被无名之剑穿刺了身体。涌来的红光与他喷溅出的血雾融为一体，但他看不这些，工厂打造出的乐团派系士兵不需要光明，他们自打生下来就被夺去了眼睛。原本是眼睛的地方只有一块遮羞的绷带，把丑陋的凹陷盖的严严实实。头盔处，在耳廓的附近做成了夸张的漏斗造型，想必是为了收集所有的声音。无论是工厂还是取他性命的艾莎，对待他都是及其残忍的。他尖锐的利爪里有液体晃荡，想必其中包含着乐团的病毒。而普通士兵的喉咙里被移植了一块小小的哨子，在必要时，他们会吹出“密令”，召唤如同蝙蝠一样藏在暗影中的乐团军。她已经听见了滔天的尖啸，如果他们有多害怕这位超级杀手，那么那股召唤的声音就愈发强烈。

“我们不能一直停在这里！”安娜踩了一脚尸体，“该死！”她害怕艾莎因为她的抱怨而分心，马上来了句“不要道歉，赶紧走！”

她由下至上挥出一刀，片掉了某个人要开枪扫射的双手，在他低头的瞬间，行云流水地下劈，振下他的头颅。“我很抱歉，安娜。”她说。她只关系安娜会不会责怪她，尽管她真的很想要尊重生命。不。在最紧要的关头，她只愿意在乎安娜。

“你能听见爆炸声吗？”安娜大喊着。时间已经不够，只剩下三十秒。

“什么？”

坐在电梯内啃手指的史凯裘根本不知道发什么什么。时间快到了，而那两人根本就见不着踪影。

盯着原子钟的北地众人沉默着。安娜已经交代过，不论怎么样，时间一到，马上回收电梯。

所有的灯亮了，电梯内也是。他惊慌地把身体探出车窗外，没有看见要接待的人，门扉已经关上，随着剧烈震动，整个电梯吊离工厂。这是命令，这是如铁的纪律，史凯裘无论怎样疯狂地向军工厂发送信号，都不会有任何回应。

克里斯托弗慢悠悠地拿出手表，他也有一个约定好了的时间。事实上安娜好几周前就让他调查一下旧陆地区的下水道系统，他随意地在设定好的地方留下几枚粘弹。接下来就是离这条臭水沟远远的，免得炸了自己一身骚。  
“听见了吗？！”

“不远！”

亮起的白色灯光马上就被红色警报代替，他们兵分两路，却发现是殊途同归。外墙被炸裂后，维修小队和巡逻小队统统赶到溢水出：现在是雨季，水势比任何一天都要开的凶猛。从另一头传来巨大的动静和连绵不绝的怒吼，在维修小队还没搞清楚发生了什么的时候，规模巨大的推车堆从中冲了出来，他们不记得开枪，反而纷纷避让——又是一声爆炸！石块和水流扑倒了站在爆点附近的士兵。那堆说不清是什么的东西轰轰烈烈地冲向了裂口，被凶猛的水流瞬间吞噬。不管不顾地，推着这一堆推车的人紧紧拥抱在一起，也纵身扎进了湍急而凶恶的水流，顺着命运给她们指好的方向流去。

“我们在此相见，是否是命运的安排？”

浑身雪白的男孩和上剧本。“不不不，是下水道建设的安排。”他站在打捞船上，排练着自己要在学校演出的剧本。渔民很担心在大搜查中出船会不会惹到警方的调查。但没办法，只要他开口询问，面前这个半大点的小孩就会交给他一卷钞票，直到他不好意思再问下去为止。

“你要我们在这里干什么？”他说。

“抓美人鱼啊。当然还有——采珠。不过不需要撬开贝壳的嘴巴。它们会自己冲上来。”

“什么？”

“报酬少不了的。”

“您说是就是吧！”

被组合在一起的推车从入海处的大管道首先冲出来，拍起十几米高的的水花，让所有人都目瞪口呆，停下了手上的动作。能量球一个个从车内浮起，浮在了水面上，一时间海域上全是这种奇奇怪怪的物体。

“美人鱼！”奥拉夫指着掉进海里的黑影叫喊着。

看着从水里真的游出来两个大活人，船主只感觉腿软，差点没有吓晕过去。他还不可以腿软，要赶在警察注意到这里的异动之前把所有的东西打捞起来。


	11. Chapter 11

毯子里面是不会有羊毛的，所以它搭在安娜的身上的质感很糟糕，她看着漫天大雨与被顶撞的狂怒的深色海面，被白色刀刃切割成尖锐形状的波涛不断更迭，意欲出其不意地颠覆这叶小舟，突然感受到斯科特上校所遭受过的来自劣质装备的折磨，没忍住发抖。这下倒是和粗糙的毯子摩擦出些许热度了。雨滴砸在甲板的声音，海浪拍击船身的愚钝水声，即将混合成氢氧分子的交响乐。系着白方巾的厨子递给两人坑坑洼洼的水杯，提高了水壶拉出一道咖啡液柱，竟然在颠簸的船上稳定如斯，没有一滴溅出。那股声音从空荡到圆满，最终变成了毯子下两人的轻轻啜饮。引擎声越来越近，越来越响———奥拉夫跑上去贴住舷窗，外围的飞机融化在舷窗的满眼泪水中，变成越来越大的灰黑一团。她们站起来去看，瞬间整个船只都浸润在飞机降落，割开海面的巨大水花中，抬头去看的人正等待着被纯白的水幕吞没，安然地闭上了自己的双眼。温水从她的鼻梁滑落，从眼窝处流了下来，让她的眼皮好一阵颤动。

“艾莎。”她轻轻唤着，在氤氲的水汽中睁开双眼，往她脸上洒水的艾莎在浴缸里翻过身，扒拉住边缘，玩闹似的往她的身上压去，却被安娜拉近，好好亲吻了一番。

“你睡着了。”水滴要把她们两个的脸粘在一起。不过安娜还是迷迷糊糊地蹭了蹭。

“可能是太累了？推着一大堆东西拼命跑的运动量不小了。我洗掉那股恶心的味道了吗？”她从温水里扬起手臂，用手指捏着自己的额头，因为浸泡许久，指肚上有许多褶皱，指纹也被跑得肿胀，在她的头上留下粗糙的质感。艾莎的目光中透露着一丝难以理解：她记不清拥有手指的细节了。

“我闻闻。”她把鼻子凑到安娜的后颈细嗅。

“你也睡着了？”

“才没有。”她直接贴上了安娜的脖子。“我喜欢这个味道。”

“我的血是香的。”

“真的吗？”

“你尝尝？”

“才不，我洗好了。我是说，我感觉我们在里面呆上了好几个小时。你要和我一起吗？”

“我还需要点时间。”安娜捂着自己的鼻子，另一只手托住艾莎的身体，好让她快点出去。

事实上，艾莎还不太习惯这样的沐浴环境。在平常，她只需要跨过有烘干功能的淋浴间就可以干爽地套上睡袍，不过这种高能耗的设施在北地是没办法见到的。浴缸脚下有流水冲刷成的成排尖锥状的黑色污垢，陶瓷也染上一层怀旧的灰绿色。她把湿漉漉的金发赶到面前，突然摸到了什么凝结的物体。她稍一用力，暗红色的成团凝块绽裂出玫瑰的香气。她抓着血红的碎块好一阵吃惊，摸索着自己的后颈，并没有任何伤痕。

“安娜！”

浸泡在满缸血水中的安娜垂着头，已经陷入昏迷的状态。血液仍然从她的身体里涌出，被她逐渐微弱的呼吸催逼出去，从鼻孔中缓缓流出，从她微微张开的嘴巴里，翻过她的嘴唇流出，两排牙齿早已被浸染成血红。像是失控的计时水钟，接连下坠的水滴连成了一条血红的线，一头跌进逐渐扩大的同心圆，被深处的米诺陶诺斯迷宫不断拉扯，直到遍地鲜红，直到满溢而出。

安娜的血液确实是香的。骇人的景象一瞬间被晨露包裹的玫瑰丛香气袭卷，并没有削弱令人恐惧的事实本身。

“为了达到控制的目的，上级往往会对下级提出意志服从性考验，这些考验在客观角度看来非但是不必要，而且有可能是摧残身体的。这种考验会具像化为某种仪式，甚至于自残的行为。对于工厂而言，这个考验就是自愿接种NH-486型纳米病毒，并且一辈子倚靠在工厂的广播治疗之下。在集团破解了治疗波段，并且开启了纳米病毒的自毁开关后，轰轰烈烈的工厂分裂运动便拉开了序幕，‘十三机关’开始逐一瓦解……”——《阿伦戴尔伦理委员会社会历史研究：工厂篇》，来自调查员史蒂文森·施耐德。

“工厂确实会做这样的事情。”埃琳娜愿意调动军方手术室给安娜使用。她扭着自己的皮手套，在有钢铁外墙的病房前踱步。“你是集团的人，你不会不知道工厂恶名昭彰的NH-486病毒。正是你们的人广播了自毁波段，才鼓动起工厂的内斗……”

“我早该知道的。她被那手上移植了注射装置的怪物扑倒在地上，我就应该检查她有没有受伤的！”艾莎把脸颊深深埋进冰冷的双手里，整个人快要陷入钢制的成排座椅之中，压地椅腿弯曲，吱呀作响，它再这样响下去，她就要一拳捶下去，捶断它的钢骨，让它再也不能作声……有什么用？“我总是会把她置于险境……全都是我的错。”她的金发失意地垂在面前，垂在捂住面颊的黑色手套前。像是兜兜转转，心性不定的光子，无论选择哪道沟壑，都钻不进她心里的黑暗。

“你和集团的关系如何？”为了不给她施加压力，埃琳娜不是站在她的面前，而是选择坐在她的身侧。“也许他们还掌握着治疗波段。”

“你们的医生没有办法吗？”她冰蓝的双眼在指头的夹缝牢笼中不安地蹦跳。凝固闪电似的血丝向她的瞳孔正中劈去，诉说着精神崩溃般的不安。

“我们需要很长的时间才能彻底了解，没有人会清楚病毒会让安娜何时毙命——”

病房的门开了。被艾莎拦住的医生只是不断摇头。他们试图阻止出血，却没有任何办法，按常理来说她这样的失血量早就应该撒手人寰，可奇迹是她只是陷入了短暂的昏迷，病情也似乎有所好转，但没有人知道它是否会再次下跌，急转直下。他显然还不了解圣灵之血的愈合力，也不理解为什么一个小小的躯体能爆发出这么多的血液，对他而言这是他的科学无法解释的噩梦。“我们目前对这种病毒一无所知，更别提破解其中的基因序列……我的建议是尽快找到治疗波段。光靠病人的超强愈合力是无法解决问题的，反而会在愈合与恶化的边缘不断徘徊，被痛苦侵蚀掉心智……”

“您有什么建议吗？”

“恐怕除了向工厂伸手去要，就是向集团乞讨了。”他摇摇头，简单交代如果病情再恶化如何呼叫他，就转身离去了。

“安娜？”冲进病房的艾莎轻轻呼唤着她，她依然紧闭着双眼，任凭艾莎怎么呼唤，如何揉搓她的手，也没有一点反应。如果不是尚在跳动的脉搏告诉艾莎她还没有死，那么艾莎马上就会放声大哭，就像第一次降生到世界上所展露的抗拒和莫大的悲哀那样。自那以后她从未大哭过，她只是牵着安娜的手贴在自己的脸颊附近，轻轻啜泣，在安娜的手背上留下一两滴温热的泪水。在安娜的梦里她触摸到干涸世界的温暖微雨，突然被点醒了另一个空间中自己的记忆，她惶恐地寻找艾莎的身影，直至在干枯的梦境中挣扎着醒来，甜腻的消毒水把腥气压回了她的血管。

“你哭什么？我不是还没死吗？”

艾莎见她醒了过来，马上扑上去抱住她，弄的安娜好一阵咳嗽。

“你受伤了，为什么不告诉我？”

“哦，我受伤了吗？在我摸到背后那个小口子之前恐怕它就已经愈合了吧！这不能怪我。”她朝着艾莎挤出个微笑，比虚情假意的花花公子还要热情的那种，看的艾莎直皱眉。

“别耍滑头。这不是什么大不了的事情，你被注射了——”

“工厂臭名昭著的纳米病毒。我以为这东西会在我特殊的身体里罢工呢，现在反倒只能认栽了。”

“还有办法，我们去找集团要解药。”

“这不可能。不要再说了，你也不许去！他们做梦都想要抓到我们两个。我多扛一会儿也死不了。”

“难道我就眼睁睁看你死吗？”

“遇见你是人生中最快乐的事情。”

“不要说这种话！”她紧紧捏住安娜的肩膀，把她的皮肤按的紫青，照理说安娜的表情应该痛苦地扭作一团，大叫着让艾莎放手，她没有，只是努力地微笑，剩下艾莎在这片平静中不知所措。

“……一定会有办法的。我去拜访股东，询问他们的意见。”

“艾莎。”

“他们不给就杀了他们……这有用吗？我威胁他们，这有用吗？还是直接闯进科研部门去抢？”

“艾莎？”

“必须得让你活下来……必须……”

“艾莎！”安娜大喊着打断她。抱着脑袋，十分痛苦的艾莎没有注意到埃琳娜族长已经走了进来，更没有看到她手中投射出的邮件。赫然是红色蚂蚁的图标。工厂。

“欢迎成为我们的一部分。”

邮件上血红的字体如是说道。

检察官乔纳森·恩里特对这位新上任的汉斯警督印象极差。这位傲慢的年轻人丝毫不在意他所说的，对大搜查的合法性的怀疑，以及即将要对他的职业犯罪进行调查，汉斯有可能遭受检察院的起诉。诚然这并不是重点。汉斯对工厂的事情一无所知，也根本不知道这位检察官代表着工厂的意志。他在乔纳森面前大谈集团对旧陆地区的影响，迫不及待地站在乔纳森的对立面，着实让人嫌恶。敏锐的汉斯察觉到面前男人情感的变化，但他并不在意，这位检察官光看形象就是个让人在意不起来的男人。他古板的穿着和一丝不苟的发型，在这个混乱的街区只是让人觉得好笑，早就失去了让人肃然起敬的效用。就像法律的威严事实上塞在了他老母的——，怪不得他看起来总是那么愁眉苦脸。他时不时会抽出上衣口袋的手巾擦拭鼻子，接着把它揉成一团。唯一让人在意的就是他的领带夹，汉斯在心中估量那只红宝石蚂蚁的价钱。

“把集团视作唯一是很可笑的行为。警督，你并不了解这里的历史，你只是个外地人。”

他提起一口气，鼓起胸膛，正要告诉他“外地人”实际上拥有怎样一个走私帮派，曾经有如何显赫的家世，却不料被乔纳森出言打断。

“你出身于南艾尔的走私帮派中，是最小的一个儿子。你们深信自己的家庭原本是那个地区的皇室。先生，这些我们都知道。但我们并不在乎。无论是你，还是集团，都不会是旧陆地区说一不二的领袖。”

“那会是谁，你指的是你自己吗？”汉斯挑起眉毛，手中转个不停的打火机也停了下来。

“也许是呢？我们既有千千万万个，同时也是一体的。”

“你们究竟是谁？”

“汉斯警督，我奉劝你尽快结束大搜查。你看，雨季也马上就会结束。”他向窗外望去，似乎窗外的不是连绵不绝的阴雨，而是喷泉的水雾在阳光下析出了彩虹一般。“最好在触怒某人之前懂得收手，你已经在这场大搜查中赚了不少了，是吗，合法强盗？见好就收是一种智慧。”

“你没有回答我的问题！”

“我不是犯人，我也没有义务告诉你。”

“你流血了，恩里特先生。”

他摇摇头，抽出手巾盖住脸庞便离去了。欢迎成为我们的一部分，欢迎成为我们的一部分……第一滴血从他的鼻腔滚出，滴在地上，在昏暗而密闭的地下空间里，发出震耳欲聋的祝福声。他至今仍然记得那副骇人的场景有多么让人心潮澎湃，他做梦都想踏入的，旧陆地区的上层社会，里面的贵族名流无一例外全在分享着被污染的血液——那是他们还拥有“圣血”的黄金年代。治愈是为了更大的伤害，注入饱含病毒的圣灵之血的工厂人员们很清楚这一点。现在早就失去了如此富有诗意和魅力的仪式，乔纳森也逐渐失去了年华，头发变成灰色一样。与很多个已经渗透进地表社会的工厂成员一样，他接到命令，寻找他们记忆中遗失已久的玫瑰之血。

“我真想不到我们会再见面。”

他的倒影随着车窗渐渐摇下而逐渐消减，为了能看清车外的人，马提斯推上帽沿，乔纳森看见了一张与自己截然不同的檀木般黝黑的脸，足以打破所有关于倒影的幻想。“在被集团策反后，我以为我们再也不会见到你——我是说活着的你。”雨水从乔纳森的帽沿不断滚下，在他们之间拉出一根根银色的，不稳定的线。

“上来吧。我知道你们有很多问题要问。你们本性难移。”

“圣血原本是我们的财富。是集团无耻地掠夺过去。”

“你们‘唯一的财富’不是已经被谋杀了吗？集团现在连艾莎·艾雷德尔的尸体都没有找到。”

“你又打算隐瞒我们到什么时候？”

马提斯望着窗外的红灯，车子骤然停下。是自动驾驶的功劳，他只顾着流冷汗。他盯着红灯的缓慢读数，似乎那鲜红的数字成了他心中炸弹的计时器。

“我们来谈一下安娜·艾雷米雅斯的事情。”

真切的手枪抵住了他的后脑勺。“她还有另一个孩子。你早该知道这瞒不过我们。”

马提斯看着眼前斑马线上，即使是冒着暴雨也缓慢行进的路人，他们幽幽地，一致望向车内，红绿灯上的摄像头似乎也对准了他，发出暗淡的红光，站在塔台上的机械交通警，电视墙上的新闻主持人，他们的双眼，通通望向他，那股呆滞无力的眼光却仿佛能凿穿他的脑子，挖掘出他最为秘密的想法。他仿佛看见密密麻麻的行军蚁在地上的高楼与地下的洞穴中穿梭，在某个黑暗的角落，他们小小的两粒黑色眼睛射出贪婪的光。星罗棋布。你早该知道这瞒不住他们。


	12. Chapter 12

如很多人所期望的那样，在大搜查结束的当晚，甜蜜湾再次遁入使人堕落的灯红酒绿与喧嚣之中，女巫眼摩天轮再次点亮，徐徐旋转，似乎给狂欢上了一轮又一轮发条，不断地敲击着人们脑子里神经末梢的钢尺条，节奏强烈如同混乱炸弹。醉汉吐出了一个测不准的宇宙，像一个被掏空，掏的翻转过来的袋子，他把自己吐了出来。整个世界都在他眼前蹦跳，声嘶力竭地歌唱。那是非人的声音。再也喝不下半杯的部下离开了汉斯，任由他沉浸在电子乐，迷幻药，高纯度酒精与不断变换的灯光之中。他似乎从高维度看见了自己，蓝色的汉斯眼神涣散，近乎痴呆地坐着，紫色汉斯则举杯，一饮而尽，嘴角渗下口水和其他液滴；红色掏出了黑黝黝的枪支，橙色的汉斯将枪口对准了自己，支撑着额头，前后摇晃，几近走火。汉斯们像是重叠起来的后现代主义画作，变成一团高亮的白色。那就是他，永远只穿白色套装的汉斯警督。

钢管上的舞者好像长出了茂密的胡子，像是对折过去的剪纸，拉开时他看见了连体的姐妹，在鞠躬时失去了脊柱，像一滩烂泥从台阶上滚下来。背光的，黑色的人群一闪而逝，一闪而来。直到他们全都转过身，像彩虹那般闪耀，却失去了所有人类的面容。幻觉。他借大搜查之名换来的胜利，光明正大地党同伐异，把各种暴利行业的经营权交给自己的党羽，在所有的地盘上插上南艾尔的旗帜，现在竟如同幻觉一般。警视厅局长已经找他谈过话。不难预料，检察官恩里特手上有一份他的犯罪证据。与其说是为了配合结束的雨季，不如说他是被人扼住咽喉才就此作罢。卑鄙小人总是对什么事情怀恨在心的，总有一件事。

高亮的五彩缤纷的，尖锐叫喊着的世界贫血一般沉闷下去，他知道药效马上就要结束。为他挡住面前正在死去的万丈光芒的太阳黑子慢慢失去对比，好像也不是那么强烈，随着意志逐渐清醒，所有扭曲变形的东西慢慢地具有了人类的形状。黑皮肤的家伙堵在了他的面前，挑开他痴痴呆呆举着的，对准自己下巴的，未上保险的手枪。

“我知道你在烦恼什么，警督。”

他的瞳孔收缩了，似乎在脑子里来了场小聚爆般的警告，像是从后门走出，正准备下班回家的园丁，看见了强行闯入的克里斯托弗一般。他揍园丁的拳头刚好踩上电子乐炸裂的节奏。

“我为了合作而来。”马提斯说。芬兰人歌手将低音吉他插上了音箱。克里斯托弗的设备接上检察官恩里特的私人电脑，屏幕马上亮了起来。聚光灯打在歌者身上，他伸出爬满纹身的双臂，紧紧拥抱着麦克风架。“我的游子之心难以休眠”，他唱到。

“四处奔波，饥肠辘辘……”

克里斯托弗从所有文档中扫描出犯罪证据，剩下的只需要把它喂给数据的碎纸机。他点下了三个连续弹窗的“确认”。

“现在我只想回家”，他唱着，随着节奏摆动身体。^_^  
“你想说什么？”他用袖子擦去了嘴角的口水，然后不断捏着鼻子，好让自己清醒。

“朋友，我带着诚意而来。你的犯罪记录已经有人去解决了。作为回报，你应该帮我解决问题。那句话怎么说来着……”马提斯伸出两指，轮流敲着自己的脑袋。

“帮人就是帮自己。我回头会给灭虫公司打电话的，那些红蚂蚁真恼人，是吧？”

“那就去找灭虫公司，别来烦——”汉斯突然抬起头正视他。“你刚刚说什么？”

“帮人就是帮自己，朋友。这世上好人难寻，在这儿遇到困难你知道该找谁帮忙。”他的表情很是真诚，在妖艳扭动的彩色光芒中也丝毫不减，拿着枪顶住他的脊梁骨也不会得到比这个更加真诚的答案。事实上恩里特也这么做了，他的回答始终如一。

“为了我自己，如果我帮你们搞到‘圣血’，你们就会放过我吧，朋友？”

“你没有选择。”恩里特的鼻孔里再次钻出细细的血蛇，没头脑地向他正说着话的，张开的嘴钻去。疲于举枪的他甚至没来得及擦一下。出于某种原始的渴望，他把自己身躯中陈腐而腥臭的血液吞咽下去，喉结艰难跳动。“你知道我们一向的行事风格。没有人可以单独选择。”

“所以那些人对于你能否接受治疗没有达成一致吗？”

“这有什么，得到了圣血，我们的痛苦很快就会终结……”

“我很怀疑，对于那些抛弃了也不可惜的人来说，他们不会是受益者。你也不会。你们只不过是如同奴隶和猪猡一般的存在——”

“住嘴！正是因为有你这种扰乱军心的败类，当年才会内乱。”说到激动处，他的枪支狠狠地啄进马提斯的头皮，他坚硬的短发上刮下了一片冰凉凉的枪油。

“我是在为你着想，朋友。”

“我们是一体的。即使是位高权重如十三机关，也身带致命病毒……你并不是我们的一份子，也没有必要称我为你的朋友。现在，安娜·艾雷米雅斯也成为了我们的一员。就像回到了那个美好的时候，对吧，你知道我在说什么。”

“我受够你们这些疯子了。赶紧把她带走，然后远离我的生活。”

“你真能做到如此豁达吗，窃血者？”

“谁出的价钱高，我就卖给谁。之前我卖给集团，是因为他们答应救我的命，他们至少尊重我活着的权利，不像你们！如果你能放任我这个卑贱的生命像一条爬虫那样毫无尊严地活着，我愿意用一切来交换。我养大安娜，只不过是觉得奇货可居而已，现如今别说卖出几个钱，我差点要为此丢掉性命。我不是傻子，也知道如何选择。她很信任我，只要我一句话，她就会马上把自己洗干净了送到你们面前。”

“无耻之徒。打个电话，证明给我看。”他协迫着马提斯掏出手机，监视着他拨下号码。“你最好期望她会答应你，证明你对我们还有任何价值。当然，对于我们而言，成年男子的浑身上下都是有价值的。你猜你被采摘殆尽后剩下的部分是充作碎肉，还是发电的材料呢？”

“你犯不着这样威胁我，我对你们的小把戏一清二楚。”他按下免提键，让恩里特也听一听对面的忙音。

“难道你忘记了，我曾经也是‘我们’吗？”

“你好，马提斯。”安娜嗡里嗡气的声音从另一端传来。

“你无论如何都会相信我，是吗？”

“我现在口鼻像个小喷泉那样出血，一天昏倒好几次，眼前一抹黑，还收到莫名其妙的邮件，你打电话来不问我好不好，反而问我信不信任你？我还以为你有什么法子呢！给我一个不愤而挂电话的理由。”她一连说了一长串，声音也有些嘶哑。

“安娜。回答我的问题。”他突然严厉起来，另一头也突然没了声音。

“我相信你。就像以前那样，每一次都是。”

“那么，听我说。现在只有工厂能救你。”

救主。

他们将红发的女人揪出来，她面无血色，长期接受注射以维持生存，手臂的皮肤水肿，针眼紫青。当一个人的生命都不属于自己，那会是什么样的感觉？为了提防她自杀，工厂首先是配备了监视的武卫，接着直接注射药物，让她连一只勺子也拿不起来。新的集会马上就要开始，工厂给予极具诱惑力的许诺，愿意加入他们的人可以分享到延续生命的圣血——就如被基督的鲜血喷洒，独眼得以复明的百夫长朗基努斯那样。分享血液吧。不论她情愿与否。输血管像是倒插的树木，深红的枝干下，没有一个她的亲族。马提斯作为防止她自杀的武卫之一，原以为她这样的状态根本不会说一句话。

“求你…杀了我。”她无预兆地开始流血，没有人在意她的状况，疯了一般的随从伸出舌头，在污秽而暗红的地面上啜饮。他们自认为了解圣血的价值，却不知道食用根本没有任何效果。所以那种痴愚简直能叫做让人震惊的疯狂。她抓住马提斯的手臂，满手的鲜血渗入他漆黑的军服。他吃惊地睁大双眼，竟一时没有作出任何反应。他明白过来：他们没有救她，她的血液里一直有着病毒。

分享血液吧。共饮毒芹汁吧。

他们需要控制，又怎么会留退路呢？于是在给安娜上历史课的时候，他断然地告诉安娜：工厂自己也无法控制病毒。她应该理解，越是身中剧毒，就越是疯狂地寻求永生。无论用什么方式施加伤害，都比不过叫做死亡的绝症。这样看来，工厂所做的一切远远不如自然规律来的更过分。

安娜答应了与工厂直接对话。北地的议事堂今日只为她开放。昏暗的室内开开放了全息投影，从古朴的装潢来看是猜不出它有这种功能的，也难怪过于低调的北地人总会陷入某种莫名其妙的阴谋论中，甚至担当什么主要角色。女族长不想和工厂再有交集，连忙摇着头，退出了可见的范围。精神不佳的安娜坐在轮椅里，低着头用大块的白色手帕捂住面颊，预备着随时可能发生的出血。

这绝对不是巧合。

十三把椅子围绕成一个圆圈，而安娜正在这个圈子的中心，如受人审视的困兽。很明显能看出每一把椅子的大小不同，材质各异。它们就像人那样有着自己的个性，却臣服在统一的坚硬造型中。

“你好。”她面前的影像扭曲成一团，像是关闭显像管电视机，屏幕中心极速收拢的电信号那样，一个瘦长、惨白的人影出现在她面前，只不过她已经没有余力去表示惊讶了。“你看起来很像她。啊，这令人怀念。”

“我是有本名的，但我很高兴你能称呼我为——密涅瓦。我是十三机关之一，被称作‘芳香’的，情报部门的首脑。”

她抬头去看穿着考究长裙，有着流水一般金色长发的人，不得不说那确实是美貌，如果她没有注意到他的喉结，并且陷入迷惑和另一种难以言述的奇怪感情的话。

“这里有十三把椅子，却只有你一个人。”她捂着自己的口鼻，说话的声音总有些奇怪。

“我们不想吓到你，所以只有我一个人接待。想必你也清楚，我们内部曾经有过某些不愉快的时候，人总要有壮士断腕的勇气吧？于是他们中的一大半都被杀死了。这没什么好记挂的，你摸进我们的地盘，杀掉几个手下，拿走我们用生物体炼成的能量……哈，我说的生物体除了人类难道还能有别的什么吗？也许是其他的灵长类动物呢。管理人类工厂和驯兽也没有什么太大的区别。另外，我想要告知善心大发，愿意为你的朋友搭把手的艾雷米雅斯小姐一件事情：那些能量球原本是启动治疗广播用的。很多人为了治疗，哦，无趣的治疗，排着长龙般的队伍等待，现在却发生了这样的事情。我为他们表示可惜，但是没有就是没有，他们只能因为你的小小善举而死。不过对于你，对于我，又有什么损失呢？我宝贵的‘圣血’？那些死掉的人，远比不上你的价值。”

“为什么你知道的这么多？”

“你应该检查一下你偷的东西里面有没有追踪器的。”他想要去摸安娜的脸颊，掠过他所在的幽暗空间里，她投像的脸颊边缘，安娜本能地后缩，好在密涅瓦还算识趣，大方地微笑，将那只尴尬的手放在空中扭转，她看见围绕在她身边的椅子旋转起来，直到适合她身型的，差不多娇小的那一把转到了她的正背后，他勾动四指，做出招徕的手势，安娜没有动作，那把椅子飞速扑向她，咬住她的后背。“你的母亲也曾经是我们的一员。这把椅子就是她的，你看，连背部的曲线，都是和她的身体严丝合缝的。即使是靠在花岗岩上都不会觉得坚硬。你也会加入我们的。只要你答应加入工厂，你就有资格成为十三机关之一，并分享我们最高的机密……当然，你也会得到优先治疗。”

“我不要治疗，我需要那玩意在我的身体里彻底消失。如果不能做到的话，我宁愿就此死掉，咱们谁也得不到好处。更何况我还有更好的选择，你既然是做情报的，自然也知道集团的那些家伙也在找我吧？”

“安娜小姐，如果你真要投靠集团，不会和我浪费口舌。是充当试验品，还是成为我们的首脑之一，你不会想不明白。更何况，你的教父也愿意担保。当然，如果他没有起到作用，那么死了也无所谓。”

“你在威胁我吗？我告诉你，比起我需要你们，你们更加需要我。我很清楚这一点。”

“谁也没有绝对的优势，这不就是谈判的魅力所在吗？”称身型瘦高，皮肤白皙的密涅瓦为美丽的女人显然是个错误，但称赞他的美丽是没错的。也许他患有克氏综合症，却逃脱了有四分之一概率患有智力障碍的命运。不然他也不会以智慧的女神自居。“我答应你的要求，你可以分享我们的权力，但是你得呆在地下，暂时不能回到地表。”

“你这是囚禁我。”

“你可以动用任何地表的影响力来完成任何你想做的事情。我们有完备的情报网络和事实监控。这算不上被囚禁。”

“那些人不是都死了吗，把他们的部门也交给我。”

“恕我直言，这很让人为难……毕竟有些不是真的死亡了。而且也没有出现过一位首脑掌握两个以上的机关的情况。”

“什么叫‘不是真正死亡了’，薛定谔的猫吗？”

“你会了解这些的。虽然做不到这一点，但我们可以适当扩大‘圣血’机关。我得说，失去了她之后，‘圣血’就全是一些极端信徒在维持了。我们会为你抽调更多人员，如果你愿意的话，你也可以亲自挑选。”

“可以接受。我希望我们合作愉快。”

“好极了，我会和北地沟通，让他们用电梯——”

“北地不参与你们的交易。”

“一群中立的胆小鬼。我会安排你从陆地的部分直接进入工厂的。”

“我必须保证你们不会伤害马提斯。我不会直接进入工厂，进了你们的地盘，还能继续讲理吗？我需要一个合适的交接地点，必须在旧陆地区。还有，我知道你们在旧陆地区也有不小的影响力，我不会选择在你们的势力范围进行交接，让马提斯操办这一切，之后让他单独和我通话，听见了吗？”

“为了保证他能活着，随你的意，艾雷米雅斯小姐。有时候，我得说你们这些人真是……不实际。”

安娜不想再多做评价，一直捂着脸，那块手帕依然是洁白的，如果不是她低垂着蓝色的眼眸，看起来忧伤而脆弱，那么她看起来和正常人应该也没什么区别。密涅瓦扬起头颅，由上至下地惬意审视，不禁为圣灵之血的治愈力感到振奋。

尚且对大搜查心有余悸的家伙在仓库周围畏首畏尾地放风，直到他的同伴信誓旦旦地向他保证警察绝对不会插手。比起这个，他们对在仓库里等着的人究竟是男是女这个话题更加感兴趣。他们预感到这是一场毫无悬念的和平交易，手枪可以老老实实地插在屁股后面，喽啰们无处安放的双手可以吊在口袋里晃来晃去，接着嘲讽那些动不动流鼻血的，手臂上纹满红色蚂蚁的倒霉鬼。他们晚一步得到治疗，却被告知再也得不到治疗，此刻比任何人都要抓狂，像是犯了毒瘾，紧抓着手枪绕着外围疾走一圈又一圈，似乎真想要找出某个小杂种一枪解决他似的。没有时间给妻儿留下一封遗书，密涅瓦告诉他们没有必要。只要保证交易的顺利进行，他们就会获得比广播治疗更好的待遇，即使身体状况不佳，马上要走到人生终点，这些手下反而更加卖力。架着霰弹枪和突击步枪的近卫队成员随密涅瓦等候在宽阔的室内，似乎专为谈判破裂后的谋杀做准备。当然，有一管枪一定是对准着站在一旁的马提斯的。因为强大而心生傲慢，一个个数着他们人头的汉斯显然应该很明白这一点。

警督为红头发的女人推着轮椅。不过比起直接称呼职位，在这种场合，他更希望别人叫他“王子”。可惜所有人的目光都在安娜身上，这不奇怪。即使汉斯对圣灵之血毫无追求，他也并不为此感到奇怪。

她的脖子上绑着炸弹，面对纷纷看向它的人，狡黠地眨着猩红的独眼。

“你什么意思？”密涅瓦没有半分惊恐的神色，反而像猫头鹰一样把头歪了过去。

“威慑。为了提醒你必须履行承诺，要不然你们什么也得不到。不用想着把它强行拆下来，只要觉察到我的心率有问题，它就会引爆。现在放马提斯走。”

“不如叫那位先生把你推过来，我同时放人，你看怎么样？”

“你没听见她在说什么吗？”汉斯突然朝密涅瓦吼，惹得他一阵不满。

“这不关你的事，闭嘴，要不然我让你永远也说不了话。”被授意的枪手把枪支对准了汉斯，他现在才稍微感觉到自己被尊重。

“不男不女的家伙，你以为你在和谁说话？”

“不想被射成筛子的话，我建议你赶紧道歉。除非你期待什么比死还要悲惨的责罚。”他没有生气，反倒站起来，那身姿实在是过于高大，使他轻轻松松地睥睨众生。“你应该不知道工厂的手段吧？”

“我看是你不明白南艾尔的手段。我给你十秒钟的时间跪地求饶。”

“我要把你的脊椎抽出来。”

“十，九，八……”

“完成这一切的时候，你会惊奇的发现你还没死。”

“七，六，五，四……”他伸出手指倒数。这不是很可笑吗，他的两只手都没有拿任何武器。

“我没兴趣陪你胡闹。艾雷米雅斯小姐，我们到底还要不要进行交易？”

“三，二…”

“你！去把她带过来。”他让一名近卫队队员去代替汉斯。

“一！”他猛地缩回伸出的食指，冲着天空挥出一拳。

采购很惊讶被上司约谈过的汉斯居然还有为非作歹的勇气，他扣下了预备发放给警员们的制服，在马提斯与工厂的人斡旋纠缠之时，港口的船只已经从丹麦运来了好些来自南艾尔的帮派成员，除此之外还有装满一个集装箱的军火。这是南艾尔的家族传统。他被夺去抽调特警队的权力，那又如何？他有的是办法构建自己的别动队。而马提斯承诺过销毁他的犯罪证据，更是让他有恃无恐。

帮派成员陆续驶向仓库，在下车时匆忙套上警员的制服，别动队的精英不费吹灰之力地用消音手枪撂倒了在外围巡逻的人员，接着剩余的“警员”一声不响地包围住仓库。通过马提斯透露的部署，以及发送过来的平面地图，他们马上制定出了突入路线，黝黑的枪管挑开路障，一小队伪装警员以仓库中的杂物为掩体，悄悄包围了对这一切浑然不觉的工厂人员。让汉斯如鲠在喉的工厂人员。他们的王子在空中挥出拳头，这就是他们约好的暗号。

“一！”

汉斯并不是个勇敢的人，他有时只能依靠药品才能骄傲地站在人前。他确实吸了一些。然而他清楚让他爆发强烈快意的并不是什么幻觉。

枪声齐响，扬起道道鲜红的血柱，他看到粉色的脑浆和带肉的骨片纷纷在空中旋转着飞舞。所有讨人厌的家伙一瞬间全都匍匐在满地鲜红之中。发出强光的鲜血泼洒出肆意尖叫的形状，让人心旷神怡。还有人在抽搐。他把那人的手指骨踩出破裂的心酸脆响。密涅瓦并没有受致命伤，想要拿起手枪，却被一拥而上的警员架起。

“条子？”他看了一眼站在一旁的马提斯。心中已经明白了大半。“你们要用什么罪名抓我？”

“进行非法交易，袭警，我高兴的话甚至可以把警局屠杀案的帽子扣给你。做这一切都是要告诉你们的破工厂，谁才是这里真正的主子。”

“狂妄小儿！”他突然尖声狂笑起来，“你以为你是什么？哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈……你想把我抓走，用这些微不足道的罪名告我，把我送进监狱？哈哈哈——你知道有多少位法官为我们效力吗？”

“妈的住嘴！”他尖锐的笑声让汉斯心中升起一股无名怒火。他碍于工厂有可能接踵而至的报复，尚未动赶尽杀绝的念头。只要密涅瓦跪地求饶，感到害怕，他就达成了目的——可是没有，他依旧在发出恼人狂笑。

“他们会判我当庭释放，你又能拿我怎么办？你只是个小警察而已，不消我动手，我们在警局的人也会把你扒一层皮下来———”

“我说了住嘴！”

“告诉他谁才是这里的老大！”马提斯突然大声吼叫，密涅瓦转头骂他“叛徒！”，没有注意到额头上渗出细密汗水的汉斯抽出了那把“格雷卡”，他没有把它登记到证物房里。

电光石火间，他快速上弹，一枪打爆了这位“十三机关”成员的头颅。震耳欲聋的枪声杀死了所有的声音，陷入死寂，似乎只能听见他血管膨胀的巨响，暗红的眼睛在密涅瓦的头上呕出鲜血，滚落在地上，发出令人厌恶的濡湿的声音。

“很好。”他似乎是从几光年外听见的，马提斯的赞许声。他对此感到不爽。

“把她带走。”他朝手下发号施令，要把安娜捉拿。

“我们说好了，你这次先放过她的。”马提斯提醒着汉斯和他的约定。

“你不也认为我才是这里的老大？我可以做任何我想做的事情！把她带走！”他挥舞着手枪，简直是一副癫狂的做派。

“我的朋友，冷静一下。”

“我不是——”

身后的女人突然站起来，利落地夺下他的手枪，要挟住他。

“艾雷米雅斯，你疯了？”汉斯吼叫着。

“我不是安娜。”

染红了头发的艾莎这样说道。


End file.
